Atravessando os Sete Mares
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Um é o pirata mais procurado, o outro o capitão da marinha real. Seria o amor mais forte que o dever?
1. Resenha

Atravessando os Sete Mares  
  
Notas:  
  
* Fic Yaoi   
  
* Casal Principal Heero x Duo.  
  
* Tudo que estiver entre aspas expressam pensamentos dos personagens.  
  
* A história se passa no ano de 1490.  
  
* Locais, fatos e alguns personagens são frutos do delírio da autora.  
  
* Analise dos Personagens:  
  
* Duo Maxwell 22 anos pirata conhecido como Shinigami temido e caçado por outros piratas que desejam sua fama e pelos soldados da coroa.  
  
* Quatre Winner 20 anos jovem rico e amigo do pirata Shinigami o único que conhece seu verdadeiro nome e passado.  
  
* Chang Wu-Fei 25 anos braço direito do Shinigami parte da tripulação do navio Deathscythe.  
  
* Trowa Barton 27 anos Tenente e segundo em comando da fragata Wing Zero.  
  
* Heero Yuy 25 anos o mais jovem Capitão de fragata tem em seu comando a fragata Wing Zero.  
  
* Relena Peacecraft 22 anos irmã do capitão Zechs Marquise e pertencente a família real Peacecraft.  
  
* Cathrine Bloom 29 anos irmã de Trowa Barton e esposa do Almirante Treize Khusherada.  
  
* Treize Khushrenada 42 anos Almirante da fragata Epyon.  
  
* Zechs Marquise 30 anos capitão da fragata Tallgeese e principal inimigo do pirata Shinigami. 


	2. Prologo

Atravessando os Sete Mares  
  
Prólogo  
  
"O mar quantos homens já perderam a vida sem suas águas.   
  
Quantos navios já foram pilhados e destruídos pelos piratas que governam livres os mares.   
  
Nós piratas fazemos nossas próprias leis, e por isso somos caçados como bandidos e ladrões.  
  
Eu sou um pirata como meu avô era antes de meu pai e como meu pai era antes de mim, mas diferente deles o nome pelo qual sou conhecido me precede aonde vou.   
  
Sou temido por todos e conhecido por minha beleza irreal, sim não vou negar, eu sou digamos apresentável diferente de muitos piratas que conheço.   
  
Dizem que já matei mais homens com meus encantos que as doces damas do mar que entoam seus cantos atraindo marujos para suas águas.   
  
Poucos conhecem meu verdadeiro nome e passado, sou quase uma lenda no mar, minhas fugas e pilhagens são conhecidas em todo o oceano.  
  
Beleza e astúcia me tornam o mais perigoso pirata dos sete mares, sou conhecido como o Deus da Morte e não existem piratas ou soldados que não queiram minha cabeça.  
  
O mar é meu lar, meu navio o meu tesouro, e um falcão de asas negras meu fiel amigo.  
  
Nenhum homem que ousou cruzar meu caminho ou desafiar meu comando sobreviveu a um confronto comigo.   
  
Mas quis o destino que eu encontrasse em suas águas um desafiante a minha altura, o capitão da fragata de vossa majestade.   
  
Um homem de olhos tão azuis e profundos quanto o mar onde vivo.  
  
Um homem que com um simples olhar me fez esquecer por um momento quem sou, um prêmio a ser capturado vivo ou morto.  
  
Ele vira atrás de mim e seu dever como soldado, mas devo confessar que mal posso esperar para que isso aconteça".   
  
Continua....  
  
Lú essa fic é para você pois me ajudou a escolher o tema. 


	3. Capítulo I

Atravessando os Sete Mares  
  
Capítulo I – Algo para se Lembrar  
  
-Lorde Winner!  
  
-O encontraram, Rashid?  
  
-Sinto muito senhor, não há nenhuma notícia até o momento.  
  
-Compreendo. Obrigado, e avise-me assim que os homens trouxerem alguma   
  
novidade.  
  
-Será avisado senhor. Com licença.  
  
-Pode ir.  
  
O jovem Quatre era o único herdeiro do falecido Marquês Winner. Ele esperava ansioso   
  
por notícias de seu velho amigo. Já havia passado-se dois anos desde a ultima vez que   
  
tivera novidades pessoais dele. Sabia que seu amigo ainda estava vivo, pois notícias sobre   
  
embarcações saqueadas, pelo navio Deathscythe, chegavam a todo o momento a cidade.   
  
Mas Quatre desejava saber o porquê de Duo não ter enviado nenhuma correspondência e ter   
  
cortado as relações com ele sem nenhuma explicação.   
  
Não que o pirata mais temível dos mares tivesse a obrigação de justificar seus atos, mas   
  
Quatre achava que seu amigo - pelo menos é o que acreditava que Duo era - e por respeitar   
  
a amizade que tinham, poderia ter-lhe mandado noticias, uma vez que se conheciam há seis   
  
anos. Quatre acreditava merecer essa resposta.  
  
Por onde anda meu amigo? Faz tanto tempo que não tenho notícias suas. Por qual mar   
  
estará a navegar, que não pode dispor de alguns dias para me informar como estás. Ainda   
  
me lembro do dia que nos conhecemos.   
  
*******  
  
Em alguma parte do Oceano Indico ano de 1484   
  
O navio Sandrock, pertencente ao Marquês Winner, estava levando mercadorias para o   
  
porto de Azbakur. A família Winner era conhecida por transportar mercadorias de um porto   
  
a outro. Muitos mercadores utilizavam seus navios para um transporte seguro. Neste dia em   
  
especial o Sandrock levava uma carga ainda mais valiosa: o filho do Marquês Winner. Um   
  
jovem de olhos tão azuis quanto o céu e cabelos dourados como o sol; ele estava abordo do   
  
navio a caminho de casa, uma vez que eles passariam pelo porto de Zurshi. O jovem   
  
Winner adorava o mar, ele se sentia fascinado pelo seu tamanho e força. O Marquês não   
  
gostava que seu único filho viajasse nos navios de transporte, era perigoso já que o mar era   
  
um território livre, governado por piratas perigosos. Mas Quatre não se importava com os   
  
perigos que o mar apresentava. Sempre que ia visitar sua prima em Marrahás, Quatre   
  
arrumava uma maneira de voltar no Sandrock para o desespero de seu pai. Felizmente   
  
Rashid estava sempre em sua companhia. E dessa vez, para a infelicidade de Rashid, ele   
  
tinha duas pessoas com que se preocupar: Quatre e sua prima Dorothy que viera com eles   
  
conhecer a cidade no porto de Zurshi.  
  
-Jovem Mestre não deveria se debruçar na amurada [1] do navio. O Sr pode cair   
  
no mar.  
  
-Eu não vou cair Rashid, não se preocupe. Onde está Dorothy?  
  
-A Srta Catalonia ainda não está se sentindo bem jovem Mestre.  
  
-Ah é uma pena ela não poder apreciar essa vista magnífica Rashid. Não entendo   
  
o porque de meu pai se preocupar tanto. Os homens disseram que estaremos em   
  
Zurshi em 15 dias.  
  
-15 dias? Chegaremos adiantado então.  
  
Um dos marujos do navio que estava limpando o convés ouviu a conversa entre o filho do   
  
dono da embarcação e seu empregado. Era um menino muito educado e bondoso sempre   
  
disposto a ajudar em qualquer coisa que fosse. Todos a bordo do navio estimavam muito o   
  
jovem Winner.   
  
-O tempo tem estado bom Sr.  
  
-Entendo, ainda assim estamos muito adiantados, deveriam chegar a Zurshi em   
  
20 dias.  
  
-O capitão não quer se arriscar ainda mais com uma carga tão valiosa, por isso   
  
estávamos navegando a toda a velocidade.  
  
O marujo olhou para o jovem Winner e piscou, fazendo com que Quatre sorrisse. Ele havia   
  
escutado na noite anterior, enquanto observava o céu estrelado, uma conversa entre dois   
  
marujos sobre alguém chamado Shinigami, que havia sido visto navegando na mesma área   
  
onde estavam. Eles pareciam temer falar o nome como se a qualquer momento ele pudesse   
  
aparecer na frente deles, isso fez com que Quatre ficasse curioso a respeito.  
  
-Vynce, quem é Shinigami?  
  
No mesmo instante o marujo que conversava com eles ficou pálido e olhou de um lado para   
  
o outro como se procurasse algo. Rashid olhou para o jovem mestre, Quatre não sabia o que   
  
tinha feito, mas pela expressão do homem a sua frente ele deveria ter perguntado alguma   
  
coisa que não deveria ter sido mencionada.  
  
-Desculpe-me acho que não deveria ter perguntado. Eu sinto muito.  
  
Quatre se curvou levemente em um pedido de desculpas. Vynce deixou o esfregão e se   
  
ajoelhou na frente do jovem Winner, ele sabia que o menino estava apenas curioso,   
  
provavelmente ele ouvira alguém da tripulação falar o nome de Shinigami.  
  
-De forma alguma, apenas fiquei surpreso por vê-lo mencionar esse nome. Não   
  
há nenhum problema em saber quem ele é meu jovem, mas não fale esse nome   
  
alto e na presença de ninguém.  
  
-Tudo bem.  
  
-Venham comigo vamos falar em outro lugar.  
  
Rashid e Quatre seguiram Vynce pelo convés em direção ao castelo de popa onde ficavam   
  
as acomodações do capitão e onde o jovem Winner ,e as suas duas companhias, estavam   
  
acomodados no momento, pois Rashid se recusava a permitir que o jovem Quatre ficasse   
  
com o restante da tripulação. Vynce bateu na porta da cabine do capitão, já que ele achava   
  
que seria melhor o capitão dizer ao menino que era Shinigami.  
  
-Sim quem é?  
  
-Sou eu ,Vynce, capitão, trago o jovem mestre para falar-lhe.  
  
-Entrem.  
  
Vynce abriu a porta da cabine e se afastou para o menino e seu empregado entrarem. O   
  
capitão Tragos [2] era um homem de aproximadamente 49 a 50 anos cabelos grisalhos e   
  
olhos verdes. Ele levantou-se para receber o menino. Quatre achava a cabine do capitão   
  
estranha, mas interessante: havia uma mesa de madeira, com mapas desenrolados por cima   
  
dela; atrás da mesa ficava a janela que dava para o convés e do lado esquerdo da cabine,   
  
ficava a cama do capitão, onde no momento Dorothy estava dormindo. Havia um baú   
  
grande encostado no lado direito da cabine e várias outras coisas espalhadas pelo chão e   
  
laterais da cabine.  
  
-Em que posso lhe ajudar meu jovem?  
  
-Ele deseja saber quem é Shinigami capitão.  
  
-Hum... provavelmente você deve ter ouvido falar esse nome por alguém da   
  
tripulação, não é.  
  
-Eu ouvi sem querer, mas fiquei curioso.  
  
-Venha meu rapaz sente-se e vou contar-lhe sobre o mais perigoso e temido   
  
pirata dos sete mares.  
  
Quatre sentou-se em uma cadeira enquanto Rashid verificava como Dorothy estava. Vynce   
  
pediu permissão para voltar para o convés e deixou o jovem conversando com o capitão.  
  
-Shinigami é o mais temível e perigoso pirata que existe, dizem que já pilhou   
  
tantos navios e matou tantos homens que é impossível fazer a conta. Ninguém   
  
que tenha cruzado seu caminho sobreviveu a sua fúria.  
  
-Ele é um pirata ou um monstro marinho?  
  
-Ah! Meu jovem, ele é muito pior que um monstro marinho. Pois se tiver sorte o   
  
monstro marinho ainda o deixa com vida, no entanto quem encontra com ele é   
  
preciso muito mais do que sorte, para sobreviver as suas garras. Ele é a morte   
  
em pessoa.  
  
-O senhor já o encontrou alguma vez?  
  
-Não! E nem quero. Já encontrei muitos piratas, e todos os que encontrei tremem   
  
apenas em ouvir o seu nome.  
  
-Ele deve ser horrível então para causar tanto terror.  
  
-Não sei como ele é. Apenas que quando seu navio de velas negras é visto nas   
  
águas todos rezam para que ele não o alcance, embora seja impossível, uma vez   
  
que ele o vê, você se torna sua caça.  
  
-Mas se poucos o conhecem, como saber se ele existe realmente? Poderia ser   
  
apenas alguém usando o nome dele.  
  
-Bem meu jovem, verdade ou não, eu prefiro não arriscar minha carga e minha   
  
tripulação, ainda mais tendo vocês a bordo. No que depender de mim, nós   
  
cruzaremos estas águas o mais rápido possível para escapar de sermos atacados   
  
por ele.  
  
-Acha que ele nos atacará?  
  
-Os navios de seu pai e as cargas que carregam são conhecidos em todo o mar e,   
  
sendo o mar território dele, não duvido que nos ataque. O navio dele foi visto   
  
por essas águas há duas semanas atrás.  
  
-Então devemos torcer para que não cruzemos o caminho dele.  
  
-Sim, meu jovem faça isso.  
  
-E como é o navio dele?  
  
-Veloz e traiçoeiro como um demônio. Em um momento não está ali e no outro   
  
ele o está abalroando. O Deathscythe como é conhecido possui quatro mastros.  
  
-Quatro?  
  
-Sim o traquete que fica à proa [3] , o contra-traquete entre o grande e o traquete,   
  
o grande é o do meio, e da mezena que fica à re-consoante. E ainda possuir na   
  
proa, quase na horizontal, um gurupés, pau de bujarrona e pau de giba [4] e em   
  
cada um deles velas escuras como a mais negra das noites.  
  
-Velas negras?  
  
-Sim meu jovem. Negras como a noite.  
  
Quatre ficou pensando por alguns minutos que tipo de navio possuiria velas negras como a   
  
noite, pois elas não eram fáceis de se conseguir e não eram baratas. A maioria dos navios   
  
usava velas brancas, até mesmo os navios piratas. Sem dúvida o Shinigami era um pirata   
  
interessante. Não querendo mais atrapalhar o capitão, Quatre resolveu aspirar um pouco o   
  
ar da noite.  
  
-Obrigado capitão e desculpe por tomar o seu tempo.  
  
-De maneira alguma jovem Winner.  
  
Não muito longe dali um navio de velas negras seguia em direção ao Sandrock tendo o   
  
barlavento [5] como vantagem.  
  
****  
  
-Acha que eles sabem que estamos aqui capitão.  
  
-Não, os fanais estão cobertos, não há lua no céu hoje e o vento está a nosso   
  
favor isso facilita nossa aproximação.   
  
-As estrelas estão enevoadas esta noite.  
  
-É eu sei, e logo deverá chover, mas isso não vai me impedir de alcançar aquele   
  
navio. Diga aos homens que temos mercadorias a pilhar. Esta noite nós teremos   
  
algo para nos divertir.   
  
-Sim capitão.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre saiu da cabine do capitão sozinho deixando Rashid cuidando de Dorothy. Ele ficara   
  
fascinado com a historia do pirata Shinigami, seria possível tal pirata existir e ser tão   
  
temido? Seu pai sempre lhe contará historia sobre piratas, mas nunca lhe contará nada sobre   
  
o Shinigami. Quatre estava curioso para encontrar o tal pirata. Tão temido entre todos.   
  
Quatre olhou para o céu não havia lua, as estrelas pareciam um tanto enevoadas e o vento   
  
soprava fresco. Quatre olhou em direção ao escuro e nada viu, no entanto ele tinha um   
  
estranho pressentimento quanto à escuridão a sua frente, era como se eles estivessem sendo   
  
observados.  
  
"Deve ser apenas impressão minha não há nada nos observando já teríamos visto algo,   
  
mas então por que essa sensação estranha".   
  
****  
  
-WuFei eu quero que coloque o Deathscythe próximo o bastante para disparar os   
  
canhões contra o Sandrock, apenas para avariá-lo, não quero afunda-lo, apenas   
  
impossibilita-lo de usar os canhões contra nós.  
  
-Tudo bem eu direi aos homens.  
  
-Diga-lhes para fazerem silêncio até que estejamos ao alcance de aborda-los.  
  
-Sim senhor.  
  
"Vamos ver se eles são capazes de enfrentar o Deathscythe".   
  
****  
  
Quatre resolveu voltar para a cabine quando um som alto o fez parar, logo alguma coisa se   
  
chocou contra o navio o fazendo balançar fortemente e o som de homens ecoou na   
  
escuridão. O capitão estava na cabine quando escutou um som e sentiu o impacto de uma   
  
bala de canhão contra o Sandrock, ele sabia que o demônio dos mares, chamado Shinigami,   
  
estava atacando seu navio, ele foi até a parede e pegou o sabre presa nela e duas pistolas na   
  
gaveta.  
  
-O que foi isso?  
  
-Fique aqui com a menina. Onde está o jovem Quatre?  
  
-Acho que no convés...  
  
-Droga.  
  
Rashid viu o capitão sair da cabine e imaginou o que estaria acontecendo, quando ouviu os   
  
sons de luta. Eles estavam sendo abordados por piratas no meio da noite.   
  
Quatre tinha caído no convés quando o navio foi atacado. Logo uma outra embarcação   
  
apareceu do nada na amurada a bombordo do Sandrock. Ele viu que eram piratas; os   
  
homens, contratados por seu pai para fazer a proteção do navio, chegaram ao convés no   
  
instante em que os piratas colocavam as pranchas de abordagem e entravam no navio. Uma   
  
mão pousou no ombro do jovem o assustando.  
  
-Não deve permanecer aqui volte para minha cabine e fique lá, os homens de seu   
  
pai os protegerão.   
  
Um dos homens pegou Quatre pelas mãos e correu em direção ao castelo de popa, mas eles   
  
foram interceptados por um dos piratas, ele fez sinal para que Quatre continuasse ainda   
  
assustado ele correu em direção a cabine do capitão, enquanto um jovem com uma longa   
  
trança o observava. Quando estava se aproximando do castelo Quatre foi parado por um   
  
pirata.  
  
-A onde você pretende ir.  
  
Quatre olhou assustado para o homem a sua frente ele tinha uma aparência grotesca, o olho   
  
esquerdo tinha uma cicatriz que vinha até o pescoço, faltavam lhe alguns dentes, seu cabelo   
  
era preto e seu olho direito tinha uma ligeira deformidade que não permitia ao homem abri-  
  
lo completamente. O homem olhou Quatre de cima embaixo e um sorriso malicioso se   
  
formou em seus lábios. Quatre não gostou da forma como aquele homem o observava, não   
  
era a primeira vez que via aquele tipo de olhar e ele sabia muito bem o que aquele pirata   
  
estava pensando.  
  
-Você é uma gracinha menino.  
  
-Deixe-me ir.  
  
-E se eu não deixar o que você vai fazer.  
  
Quatre olhou ao redor tentando encontrar algo com que pudesse se defender ou alguém que   
  
pudesse ajuda-lo, no entanto todos estavam ocupados duelando com os piratas tentando   
  
impedir que eles o sobrepujassem. Então seu olhar se encontrou com o olhar de um outro   
  
garoto de aproximadamente 16 anos vestido de preto, ele segurava um sabre e tinha duas   
  
adagas nas costas e uma pistola presa a cintura, o garoto estava se segurando em um dos   
  
cabos do traquete. O rapaz pareceu sorrir e desceu do cabo vindo em sua direção, o jovem   
  
de extrema beleza andava com distinta elegância pelo convés como se nada estivesse   
  
acontecendo. O pirata já tinha esperado muito tempo e percebendo que o menino não tinha   
  
como se defender, segurou-o pela gola e o puxou, quando sentiu algo pontudo em suas   
  
costas e ouviu uma voz fria, que reconheceu de imediato.  
  
-Deixe o menino em paz.  
  
O pirata soltou o jovem loiro e resmungou alguma coisa e correu em direção a escada que   
  
levava ao porão do navio. O garoto sorriu apontando com a cabeça o castelo de popa.  
  
-Ë melhor se abrigar lá, era para onde você estava indo não é.  
  
-Sim, obrigado.  
  
-Melhor não me agradecer ainda.  
  
O jovem virou-se e começou a lutar com os marujos do Sandrock. Quatre ficou admirado   
  
não apenas pela beleza exótica do garoto, mas por saber que ele era um dos piratas. O rapaz   
  
de trança olhou novamente para ele e Quatre correu para a cabine. Rashid estava   
  
preocupado com seu jovem mestre até que ouviu sua voz e abriu a porta da cabine  
  
-Rashid!  
  
-Mestre Quatre.  
  
-Como está Dorothy?  
  
-Ainda com febre. O que está acontecendo?  
  
-Piratas!  
  
Rashid ficou preocupado o que poderia acontecer se eles descobrissem sobre Quatre, eles   
  
poderiam seqüestrar o jovem mestre e a menina, até mesmo vende-los. Alguns minutos se   
  
passaram até que o capitão chegou á cabine bastante ferido. O navio já havia sido tomado   
  
pelos piratas não havia mais nada a fazer, mas era sua, a responsabilidade de proteger o   
  
menino e seus acompanhantes.   
  
-Capitão! O senhor está muito ferido.  
  
-Tudo bem meu jovem, vocês devem pegar um dos escaler e fugir.  
  
-Mas é noite como iremos sobreviver.  
  
-Seria mais perigoso se ficassem, não sabemos o que eles podem fazer se   
  
descobrirem quem você é meu jovem.  
  
-E quem é o menino capitão Tragos?  
  
Todos olharam para o garoto de olhos violeta e cabelos trançados parado a porta. O jovem   
  
observou cada um deles com curiosidade, sua intuição não lhe enganará quando achou que   
  
deveria ajudar o menino. Dois piratas se aproximaram da porta, um deles possuía traços   
  
orientais, seu cabelo era preto amarrado em um pequeno rabo de cavalo. O outro tinha um   
  
rosto anguloso, cabelos ruivos e duas vezes mais alto que os outros dois.  
  
-Já pegamos a carga capitão.  
  
-Ótimo diga aos homens que se preparem para deixar o Sandrock.  
  
-Sim senhor.  
  
Todos olharam surpresos para o garoto então ele era o capitão do navio pirata. Sem saber o   
  
por quê, Quatre não pode impedir-se de perguntar quem era o jovem que o salvará e que era   
  
o capitão do navio pirata. Mesmo já tendo o pressentimento do que ele diria, Quatre   
  
precisava confirmar suas suspeitas.   
  
-Quem é você?  
  
O jovem olhou para o menino de cabelos claros como o sol e olhos azuis como safiras, seu   
  
olhar transmitia bondade e pureza além de uma indisfarçável curiosidade. Sem se conter o   
  
rapaz de olhos raros riu e se aproximou do menino. Sendo interceptado pelo capitão que o   
  
desafiou com o sabre, ele não deixaria que o pirata se aproximasse do garoto. Shinigami   
  
não ficou surpreso pelo fato do capitão Tragos ter se colocado em seu caminho, não era a   
  
primeira e não seria a ultima vez que alguém resolvia enfrentá-lo. O outro, de traços   
  
orientais se adiantou, mas foi impedido pelo jovem de cabelos compridos.  
  
-Tudo bem WuFei, vejamos o que o capitão tem a me dizer.  
  
Shinigami achava engraçada a forma como as pessoas costumavam subestima-lo por causa   
  
de sua aparência, afinal muitos esperavam que o Shinigami fosse um homem já feito e não   
  
um garoto. O capitão achava que poderia contra o jovem a sua frente, pois ele não deveria   
  
ser mais do que dois anos mais velho que o jovem Winner. Mesmo que o jovem fosse um   
  
pirata e que fosse o próprio Shinigami, Tragos tinha certeza que poderia derrotá-lo e reaver   
  
o controle de seu navio, afinal ele navegava a anos, já enfrentará muitos piratas e   
  
sobrevivera, não seria agora derrotado por um garoto. O jovem de olhos raros sorriu e se   
  
afastou.  
  
-Acho melhor vocês ficarem afastados senão quiserem se machucar. Então   
  
capitão, o que pretende fazer.  
  
O capitão Tragos partiu para cima do jovem de tranças que bloqueou o ataque com seu   
  
sabre. O capitão ficou surpreso do jovem ter bloqueado seu ataque com facilidade.   
  
Shinigami riu, o que deixou o capitão furioso. Tragos começou a atacar o pirata uma vez   
  
atrás da outra, tendo sempre seus ataques bloqueados pelo rapaz que ria. Shinigami após ter   
  
bloqueado um dos golpes que quase lhe feriu o braço, elevou sua mão atrás das costas e   
  
pegou uma das adagas que carregava e num golpe preciso o cravou no ombro do capitão   
  
quando ele abriu sua guarda. Pego de surpresa o capitão largou o sabre, e Shinigami se   
  
aproximou e chutou o sabre para longe, enquanto enterrava a adaga ainda mais no ombro   
  
do capitão arrancando um urro de dor do mesmo. O pirata voltou os olhos para o menino   
  
loiro que tremia devido a cena do capitão no chão com o ombro ferido. Como se nada   
  
tivesse acontecido o pirata retomou a conversa com o menino.  
  
-Sou conhecido por vários nomes. Demônio dos mares, fantasma das águas,   
  
alguns acreditam que sou um monstro marinho, mas eu atendo apenas por um   
  
nome, menino.  
  
-Shinigami!  
  
-Exatamente.  
  
O pirata então reparou na jovem deitada, ela parecia muito pálida. Ele se aproximou dela e   
  
Rashid fez menção de impedir sua aproximação, mas Quatre não permitiu que ele   
  
interferisse. Por algum motivo ele sabia que o pirata não iria ferir sua prima. Shinigami   
  
olhou para o menino e bagunçou os cabelos dele. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da garota e tocou   
  
sua testa, ela estava ardendo em febre, no mesmo instante os olhos dele se escureceram.  
  
-A quanto tempo ela esta com febre?  
  
Rashid demorou algum tempo para responder e quando, o fez notou que o pirata não ficou   
  
muito contente com a informação.  
  
-Acho que seis ou oito dias talvez mais.  
  
O pirata voltou sua atenção para menina ainda mais preocupado com a informação. A   
  
menina estava muito doente, ele sabia o que ela tinha e ao que parecia ela não tinha muito   
  
tempo. Shinigami se levantou e pegou a menina nos braços.  
  
-O que você vai fazer?  
  
-Essa menina está muito doente será que vocês não perceberam isso.  
  
-Nós...  
  
O pirata ignorou o empregado e se virou para o capitão Tragos que havia sido amarrado   
  
pelo outro pirata.  
  
-Onde está o médico desta embarcação.  
  
-Ele sofreu um acidente antes de sairmos do porto, então viajamos sem um a   
  
bordo.  
  
-Droga. WuFei diga aos homens para deixar o navio e leve a menina até J.  
  
Quatre viu o pirata carregando sua prima e entregando ao outro pirata e resolver perguntar   
  
o que ele estava fazendo. Shinigami olhou para o menino e para a menina nos braços de um   
  
de seus homens, ele não queria complicações, mas se não fizesse alguma coisa a menina   
  
morreria.  
  
-Para onde vai levar Dorothy?  
  
-Ela será levada a um homem em meu navio, ele possui conhecimentos médicos   
  
que a ajudaram. Você e o homem ao seu lado virão comigo para o Deathscythe.  
  
-Senhor não faça isso, o que poderá esperar em um navio pirata, com certeza ele   
  
o venderá...  
  
-Cale-se homem, caso não tenha percebido essa menina está morrendo.  
  
O capitão calou-se e olhou para o menino Winner, que estremeceu ao ouvir o que o jovem   
  
de olhos violeta falara. O pirata pode notar o temor nos olhos do menino, ele se aproximou   
  
e olhou dentro dos olhos dele.  
  
-Não se preocupe eu farei de tudo para salva-la, mas vocês terão de confiar em   
  
mim.  
  
O menino pareceu pensar por alguns minutos e sacudiu a cabeça e começou a juntar suas   
  
coisas sob o olhar de Rashid e do capitão. Quatre se virou para Rashid que ainda o estava   
  
observando.  
  
-Rashid junte suas coisas e as de Dorothy nós iremos com ele.  
  
-Mas senhor...  
  
-Agora!  
  
Sem outra alternativa Rashid começou a arrumar as coisas. O capitão tentou se levantar   
  
para impedir, mas não conseguiu, seu ombro sangrava e doía terrivelmente com a adaga   
  
ainda presa nele. Quatre olhou para o capitão e para o pirata. Quatre não sabia se veria seu   
  
pai novamente, mas ele não poderia deixar o pirata levar sua prima mesmo que fosse para   
  
salvar sua vida. Quatre não sabia se poderia confiar no restante dos outros piratas.   
  
Shinigami pareceu entender a preocupação que viu nos olhos do menino, ele colocou sua   
  
mão no ombro do menino e se agachou.  
  
-Qual o seu nome?  
  
-Senhor não...  
  
-Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
Shinigami olhou com surpresa para o menino então e sorriu.   
  
-Winner? Você é o filho do Marquês Winner?  
  
-Sim, sou.  
  
-Qual era o seu destino?  
  
-O porto de Zurshi. Eu...eu estava voltando para casa.  
  
-Entendo. Bem Quatre assim que Dorothy, não é?  
  
-Huh-huh.   
  
-Bem, quando Dorothy estiver melhor eu prometo leva-los para Zurshi. Está   
  
bem?  
  
Quatre abaixou os olhos por um instante, ele sabia que seu pai ficaria preocupado. fora que   
  
não sabia quanto tempo poderia levar a recuperação de Dorothy e nem que perigos   
  
enfrentariam em um navio pirata, mas por algum motivo ele sentia que poderia confiar no   
  
garoto a sua frente. Shinigami sabia que o menino deveria estar em uma dilema sobre   
  
confiar ou não em suas palavras, ele não podia censura-lo, não seria uma viagem fácil ainda   
  
mais tendo-os abordo. Ele sabia como era sua tripulação, sabia que o menino e a menina   
  
deveriam ser vigiados noite e dia, eram poucos os marujos a quem poderia confiar a   
  
segurança dos dois, mas ele não permitiria que nada acontecesse aos seus convidados.  
  
-Está bem sei, que cumprirá sua palavra. Capitão Tragos diga a meu pai que não   
  
nos encontraremos no tempo previsto, mas que voltaremos a nos ver em breve.   
  
Rashid vamos.  
  
Shinigami sorriu levantando-se deixou que o menino e o empregado seguisse na frente, ele   
  
se virou novamente se aproximando do capitão puxou a adaga fazendo com que o capitão   
  
deixasse escapar um gemido de dor. Shinigami se virou deixando o capitão curvado sobre o   
  
próprio abdômen dentro de sua cabina. Ao saírem para o convéns Quatre viu os homens do   
  
Sandrock sob a mira de sabres e mosquetes, os piratas ficaram olhando para o capitão na   
  
companhia do menino loiro e do outro homem, eles ficaram a espera da ordem para   
  
retornarem ao Deathscythe.  
  
-Vamos homens.  
  
-Sim capitão.  
  
Shinigami voltou para dentro do Deathscythe e ajudou o menino a vir abordo. Assim que   
  
subiu abordo Quatre pode sentir os olhares da tripulação sobre si o fazendo sentir-se   
  
desconfortável. Rashid pode notar os olhares de cobiça nos olhos dos marujos, o menino e a   
  
jovem Dorothy não estariam seguros naquele navio. O capitão viu a luxúria nos olhos de   
  
seus homens e não gostou disso.  
  
-O que estão esperando para retirarem as pranchas de abordagem? Elas não   
  
saírão sozinhas. Içar e bracear [6] velas! Eu quero estar a pelo menos 8 milhas   
  
[7] de distância do Sandrock antes de chegar a minha cabina ou vocês se   
  
arrependerão por isso.  
  
Após o grito os homens começaram a recolher as pranchas e bracear as velas colocando-os   
  
a uma boa distancia do outro navio, nenhum deles queria sentir a fúria do Shinigami. O   
  
capitão olhou e viu que os homens haviam começado a obedecer suas ordens, no entanto   
  
ele notou o olhar de um dos homens ainda no menino que seguia a sua frente. Quatre   
  
sentiu-se melhor quando Shinigami ordenou aos marujos que se mexessem, mas ele ainda   
  
podia sentir que alguém o observava, ele olhou ao redor e viu quem o observava e sentiu   
  
um arrepio correr por seu corpo, abaixando os olhos continuou caminhando pelo convéns.   
  
Shinigami viu WuFei se aproximando e resolveu deixar que ele levasse Quatre e Rashid a   
  
sua cabina para que pudesse deixar claro certas coisas a tripulação.  
  
-WuFei leve Quatre e ...  
  
-Rashid.  
  
-Leve Quatre e Rashid até minha cabina e os deixe confortáveis eu preciso   
  
conversar com a tripulação.  
  
-Sim capitão.  
  
-Venham comigo.  
  
Quatre olhou em direção ao Sandrock que estava ficando para trás. Olhou para o rapaz a   
  
sua frente que o aguardava e seguiu. Shinigami notou o olhar triste do menino, ele sabia o   
  
que o menino estava sentindo, ele sentira a mesma coisa a um ano atrás quando perdera sua   
  
família e seus sonhos.  
  
  
  
"Bem acho que tenho que colocar a tripulação a par de certas coisas".  
  
  
  
-Senhores eu gostaria de deixar claro certas coisas.  
  
Os marujos pararam e prestaram atenção no capitão que havia subido no tombadilho.   
  
Esperando que todos prestassem atenção no dizia ele abaixou a cabeça um instante e   
  
quando a ergueu novamente seus olhos tinham adquirido um brilho sinistro e sua voz saiu   
  
perigosamente fria e sem emoção.  
  
-Como todos devem ter notado temos...convidados abordo.   
  
Todos berraram e riram quanto a afirmação do capitão, mas logo pararam ao notar que o   
  
mesmo continuavam com uma expressão fria no rosto. Assim que a tripulação silenciou o   
  
capitão continuou a falar.  
  
-Notei alguns olhares em direção aos MEUS convidados. Olhares que não me   
  
agradaram nem um pouco.  
  
Shinigami frisou bem a palavra meu para que nenhum dos homens tivessem duvidas quanto   
  
ao significado de suas palavras. Os homens começaram a olhar um para o outro até que um   
  
deles se pronunciou.  
  
-E o que isso significa Capitão?.  
  
Todos olharam para o homem que havia perguntado de maneira quase debochada ao   
  
capitão sobre suas palavras. Shinigami olhou para o homem, seu rosto uma mistura de ira e   
  
frieza, deixando o tombadilho caminhou até o grande onde estava localizado o homem. O   
  
capitão notou o ar e o deboche nas palavras dele, nunca gostara daquele homem desde que   
  
ele havia embarcado em seu navio, ele parecia provoca-lo a todo o instante com palavras   
  
sutis. Ele sabia que o homem de cabelos pretos não perderia a oportunidade de desafia-lo,   
  
uma vez que ele parecia ter um interesse no menino de cabelos claros. O capitão ficou   
  
frente ao homem que era muito mais alto e aparentemente mais forte que ele sem   
  
demonstrar nenhum sinal de medo.  
  
-Significa, Smith, que se qualquer um de vocês tocar em um fio de cabelo deles   
  
sem minha permissão, os tubarões terão com o que se alimentar sem precisarem   
  
caçar, mesmo que eu tenha que atirar cada um de vocês ao mar.  
  
-Se atirar a todos nós capitão, não sobrara ninguém para tripular o navio.  
  
-Humpf! Existem outros homens que podem tripular MEU navio Smith. Não   
  
duvide disso. Qualquer um que desafiar deliberadamente minhas ordens há de   
  
conhecer minha fúria, e ninguém escapa do Shinigami. Ninguém. Fui claro Sr   
  
Smith.  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Sim...capitão.  
  
-Ótimo todos aos seus postos.  
  
Shinigami se virou e caminhou a passos lentos em direção a sua cabina, os homens   
  
silenciosos abrindo caminho para o capitão. Quando ele ouviu um resmungo baixo, mas   
  
não o suficiente para que ele não escutasse.   
  
-Em outras palavras ele quer o menino para ele.  
  
Shinigami pegou a adaga na sua cintura e virando o corpo rapidamente jogou-a .A arma   
  
passou próximo ao rosto do homem, o cortando e ficando presa ao mastro. O homem   
  
colocou a mão no rosto e seus olhos transmitiam raiva. O capitão retornou e encarou o   
  
homem nos olhos, tendo todo o restante dos marujos observando-os. WuFei voltou ao   
  
convéns no momento em que o Shinigami atirava a adaga. Ele caminhou até onde estava o   
  
capitão, ficando a alguns passos de suas costas.   
  
-Mesmo que eu deseje o menino, não creio que é da sua conta marujo. Eu sou o   
  
capitão desta embarcação e se eu quiser o menino ou menina para mim, eles   
  
serão mesmo. Volte a questionar meus atos pelas minhas costas e eu o mato   
  
pessoalmente.  
  
O capitão retirou sua adaga do mastro e limpou o sangue na camisa do marujo antes de se   
  
retirar novamente sendo seguido por WuFei. A tripulação se afastou, alguns deles olhando   
  
para o homem que sangrava no rosto, com desprezo, outros com cinismo e muitos poucos   
  
tinham o mesmo olhar de raiva que o homem e olhavam na direção do capitão que seguia   
  
para sua cabina.   
  
-WuFei.  
  
-Sim capitão.  
  
-Quero que vigie o menino e a menina. Principalmente o menino.  
  
-Sim senhor.  
  
-E vigie Smith e os outros, eles certamente me causaram problemas antes que eu   
  
possa cumprir minha palavra junto ao menino.  
  
-Acha que eles planejam alguma coisa.  
  
-Sim, ele deseja meu navio e meu comando, mas eu não pretendo entrega-lo.  
  
-Não se preocupe Shinigami, eles serão vigiados.  
  
-Ótimo eu vou ver como esta a menina  
  
Quatre ouvira tudo o que se passara no convés através da escotilha. Ele ficou um pouco   
  
mais calmo em saber que o Shinigami se preocupava com a segurança deles e que tinha   
  
notado os olhares daquele homem que o havia interceptado no Sandrock.   
  
  
  
"Que Alá permita que cheguemos em segurança".  
  
  
  
****  
  
Quatre estava perdido em suas lembranças de quando conheceu o amigo pirata, quando a   
  
voz de Rashid o trouxe de volta ao presente.  
  
-Lorde Winner.  
  
-Sim Rashid.  
  
-Nós o encontramos.  
  
-Onde?  
  
-O Deathscythe foi visto próximo ao porto de Auclândia á três semanas.  
  
-Três semanas! Mas isso foi há muito tempo Rashid. Ele pode estar em qualquer   
  
parte agora.  
  
-É verdade, mas creio eu não esteja tão longe, ao ponto de que você não possa   
  
falar comigo.  
  
Quatre se levantou ao ouvir a voz suave e brincalhona. Ele viu uma pessoa em pé na porta   
  
coberta por uma capa acinzentada, a pessoa tinha um falcão de asas negras pousado sobre o   
  
ombro esquerdo. O visitante assobiou duas vezes fazendo com que o pássaro voasse e   
  
pousasse na janela. Assim que o visitante retirou a capa Quatre pode ver quem era. Ele   
  
vestia uma calça cinza, uma camisa branca com acabamento em renda da mesma cor na   
  
gola e nas mangas, que cobriam parte das mãos, botas pretas até a altura do joelho e uma   
  
faixa azul clara na cintura o visitante passaria por um nobre se Quatre não o conhecesse.   
  
Ele não havia mudado muita coisa: a trança estava mais comprida, mas os olhos e as belas   
  
feições continuavam as mesmas. Quatre se aproximou e abraçou o velho amigo que   
  
retribuiu o abraço.   
  
-Duo, não sabe como me alegra vê-lo novamente.  
  
-Eu também. Soube que andava me procurando.   
  
Afastando ligeiramente o jovem loiro, Duo o observou por alguns instantes, o menino que   
  
conheceu há seis anos atrás. Havia mudado um pouco, seu rosto havia perdido as feições de   
  
criança e adquirido feições mais maduras, no entanto o olhar puro e a aparência angelical   
  
continuavam os mesmos. Duo ficará tentado a ignorar o fato de que seu amigo o estava   
  
procurando, eles não mantinham contato há dois anos e muita coisa havia acontecido neste   
  
tempo, mas ele estava com saudades do único amigo que sabia toda a verdade sobre seu   
  
passado e decidiu voltar a cidade de Alfard [8] uma vez que tinha assuntos a tratar na   
  
cidade.  
  
-Apesar de viver quase um ano em meu navio você não aprendeu nada quando   
  
esteve comigo. Não é sábio procurar o Shinigami, sabia.  
  
O jovem fez uma cara zangada, para logo em seguida sorrir. O jovem loiro também sorriu   
  
antes de responder.  
  
-É eu sei, mas não pude resistir em fazê-lo. Venha vamos até o gabinete para   
  
conversar. Rashid poderia trazer-nos alguma bebida por favor.  
  
-Sim senhor.  
  
Duo assobiou e o falcão voltou a pousar no seu ombro, eles caminharam até o gabinete que   
  
tinha as paredes revestidas com madeira de lei, diversas estantes decoradas com livros. Na   
  
parede da direita havia diversas armas medievais, entre as estantes estavam diversos   
  
quadros. Quatre sentou-se atrás de uma mesa, em imbuia entalhada à mão, e aguardou que   
  
Duo se sentasse na cadeira a sua frente. Duo deu dois assobios curtos e o falcão voou   
  
pousando na janela do gabinete.  
  
-E o que houve para me chamar com tanta urgência? Não me diga que vai se   
  
casar e deseja que eu seja seu padrinho?  
  
-Não, este não é o motivo pelo qual o estava procurando...  
  
-Então é a senhorita Catalonia? Por Deus, não diga isso ela prometeu casar-se   
  
comigo quando nos encontrássemos novamente?  
  
-Não, ela também não vai se casar, pelo menos eu acredito que não, apesar dela   
  
ansiar vê-lo novamente. A última vez que nos falamos ela me perguntou sobre   
  
você.  
  
-Dorothy é uma jovem adorável eu suponho, mas não creio que deseje uma   
  
esposa ou uma noiva no momento. Acha que o voto que fizemos era válido?   
  
Pois se for partirei antes que a encontre e ela se lembre dos votos.  
  
-Há há... não creio que os votos trocados por uma menina de 12 anos e um pirata   
  
bêbado sejam válidos perante a igreja.  
  
-Hei! Eu não estava bêbado, apenas não estava totalmente sóbrio...  
  
Quatre ergueu uma das sombracelhas e cruzou os braços olhando para Duo que abaixou a   
  
cabeça enquanto batia a ponta de um dos pés no chão. Ele olhou para o jovem que tinha um   
  
sorriso nos lábios e levantou as mãos para o alto e revirou os olhos violeta.  
  
  
  
-Tudo bem eu estava bêbado, mas você também não estava sóbrio.  
  
-Acho que todos no navio com exceção do professor, Dorothy e Rashid estavam   
  
bêbados.  
  
-É verdade, mas foi uma farra maravilhosa como há muito tempo não se faz a   
  
bordo.  
  
Quatre notou que por um momento o semblante de seu amigo tornou-se triste e sombrio   
  
para logo depois ele voltar a sorrir. Rashid retornou ao gabinete trazendo dois copos, uma   
  
garrafa de rum, alguns pães e pedaços de carne, que colocou sobre a mesa e se retirou. Duo   
  
serviu um pouco de rum para si e Quatre.  
  
-Então vai me dizer por que estava me procurando?  
  
-Você ficará aqui não é?  
  
-Apenas por alguns dias, sabe que a marinha quer minha cabeça, por isso não   
  
posso me arriscar em terra.  
  
  
  
-Eu sei. Onde está o Deathscythe?  
  
-Eu o deixei há duas semanas em um lugar seguro. Eu devo me encontrar com   
  
eles em quinze dias, por isso ficarei por uns dias apenas o suficiente para   
  
conversarmos e para que eu resolva certos assuntos pendentes na cidade.  
  
-Não é muito tempo não é.  
  
-Eu sei que não, mas eu não venho a terra há muito tempo, me sinto estranho e   
  
não gosto disso.  
  
-Entendo. Então vou pedir a Rashid que prepare um quarto, você deve estar   
  
cansado.  
  
-Não é necessário Quatre, eu não ficarei aqui hoje. Eu tenho um compromisso,   
  
mas eu volto amanhã à tarde.  
  
Quatre não achou estranho Duo ter alguma coisa a resolver em terra, uma vez que ele   
  
conhecia o passado do pirata e, mesmo que ele costumasse dizer que o mar era seu lar,   
  
sabia que o mesmo tinha certas responsabilidades, por isso o jovem loiro não perguntou   
  
aonde Duo iria. Para Quatre era natural que Duo aproveitasse sua estadia em terra para   
  
resolver determinados assuntos.  
  
-Tudo bem, eu fico feliz em vê-lo novamente e saber que está bem.  
  
-Eu digo o mesmo, então eu vou indo, assim quando mais cedo eu terminar o que   
  
vim fazer na cidade, mais cedo eu retorno e poderemos conversar.  
  
Duo se levantou e abraçou o jovem loiro passando a mão em sua cabeça. Duo se afastou   
  
quando pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa.  
  
-Ah! Quatre você se importa de tomar conta de Hell apenas por hoje? É que a   
  
pessoa com quem vou me encontrar não gosta muito dele e sei que Hell gosta de   
  
você.  
  
-Tudo bem eu não vejo problema algum em cuidar dele por esta noite, mas tem   
  
certeza que ele não vai estranhar ficar aqui.  
  
-Hum...Hell está acostumado ao ar livre e ao Deathscythe, ele não ficará quieto   
  
em uma gaiola, deixe-o solto dentro do quarto creio que ele agüenta por uma   
  
noite não é amigão.  
  
Duo assobiou e logo o pássaro veio pousar em seu braço. Duo deu um pedaço de carne e   
  
acariciou as penas em baixo do bico do bonito animal, depois caminhou até Quatre   
  
depositando o pássaro no ombro do amigo. O falcão por um instante estranhou e agitou as   
  
asas como se fosse levantar vôo, mas Duo o acalmou acariciando a cabeça do pássaro e   
  
sussurrou algumas palavras.   
  
-Tudo bem Quatre.  
  
-Sim, tudo.  
  
-Não se preocupe ele o está estranhando um pouco, mas logo ele se habitua, basta   
  
conversar com ele um pouco. Eu acho que ele se habituou a ficar me ouvindo   
  
falar por isso se ele ficar um pouco agitado basta sussurrar algumas palavras que   
  
ele se acalma.  
  
-Ok eu vou tentar me lembrar disso. Você não quer um cavalo?  
  
-Não é necessário Quatre.  
  
-Tem certeza?  
  
-Tenho obrigado.  
  
Duo deixou o gabinete seguido por Quatre que carregava o falcão no ombro direito, o   
  
pássaro enterrou o bico nos cabelos do loiro como se procurasse alguma coisa. Duo olhou   
  
para o amigo e riu, pegou sua capa na entrada, a vestiu cobriu o rosto e deixou a casa.   
  
Duo chegou na rua e procurou se localizar ele deveria seguir em direção ao centro da   
  
cidade, onde se localizavam as casas longe do porto. Fazia muito tempo que não vinha a   
  
cidade, muitas coisas haviam mudado. Ele não tivera muita dificuldade para encontrar a   
  
casa de Quatre uma vez que todos conheciam os Winner. A casa era próxima ao porto o que   
  
lhe permitia observar os navios que chegavam e saiam, dando-lhe assim a oportunidade de   
  
partir da cidade caso avistasse um certo navio da marinha real.  
  
  
  
"Bem eu não tenho muito tempo a perder e ficar parado não vai me ajudar a chegar onde   
  
preciso ir. O lugar deve continuar o mesmo".  
  
  
  
Continua....  
  
Lien Li obrigada pela betagem.  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] Amurada é a parte interna dos costados, onde começa o estreitamento para formar a   
  
proa..  
  
[2] Tragos significa "bode" em Grego e é o nome de um móbile suit.   
  
[3] Proa é a parte dianteira de um navio.  
  
[4] Gurupés: Mastro que sai da proa na direção do eixo longitudinal do navio.  
  
Pau da Bujarrona: É uma haste do gurupés  
  
Pau da Giba - É uma haste correspondente do pau da bujarrona.  
  
[5] Barlavento direção de onde sopra o vento.  
  
[6] Bracear significa orientar as velas  
  
[7] Uma milha eqüivale a 1.852 metros  
  
[8] Alfard nome da estrela que compõe a constelação de Hidra 


	4. Capítulo II

 Atravessando os Sete Mares

Capítulo II – Destino

Quatre estava preocupado, pois fazia dois dias que Duo havia saído de sua casa e não retornara. Ele havia prometido voltar no dia seguinte, mas não aparecera e, como não sabia onde ele havia ido à cidade, não poderia mandar procurá-lo.

_"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? E se  ele teve de fugir, mas Duo  não deixaria Hell aqui, e se fosse assim ele teria me avisado e mandado busca-lo. Droga Duo onde você se meteu"._

Quatre andava de um lado para outro, sendo acompanhado pelos olhos dourados do falcão. Como Duo não aparecera na tarde seguinte, conforme o prometido, Quatre resolveu tirar o falcão de dentro do quarto, preocupado que o animal se tornasse muito arrisco quando trancado o tempo inteiro. Então Quatre levava o animal consigo a qualquer parte da casa. No momento, ele estava em seu gabinete, pensando onde seu amigo poderia estar, quando alguém bateu a porta.

*Bam...bam*

- Entre.

- Lorde Quatre?

- Sim, Rashid.

- O senhor tem visitas.

- Visitas? Quem poderia ser? Não estou aguardando ninguém no momento, a não ser o Duo que ainda não deu notícias.

- São dois jovens, senhor. Eles estão usando as roupas da marinha real.

- Droga! Será que o Duo foi preso?

- Não creio senhor. Eles disseram se chamar Yuy e Barton.

- Heero?

- Conhece, senhor?

- Claro, traga-os até aqui, por favor, Rashid.

- Como quiser senhor.

Rashid deixou o gabinete e dirigiu-se a sala onde aguardavam os dois jovens de boa aparência e olhar frio. 

- Senhores, o Marquês Winner irá recebe-los no gabinete. Sigam-me, por favor.

Os dois jovens se levantaram e seguiram o criado em direção ao gabinete. Heero não sabia qual o motivo o levara a querer procurar seu antigo amigo Quatre, eles não se viam há quase um ano, trocavam correspondências uma vez ou outra. Na verdade fora uma surpresa saber que Quatre estava na cidade, uma vez que ele quase não saía da cidade de Turshinz. Assim que chegara ao porto esta manhã, ele e seu imediato decidiram providenciar acomodações confortáveis na cidade, até que a fragata, na qual serviriam, estivesse pronta para deixar o porto. Heero desejava também enviar uma correspondência ao seu amigo o informando sobre sua nova posição, à frente de uma fragata, por isso procurou uma das residências dos Winner's, como sempre fazia quando queria enviar alguma correspondência ao amigo, mas ao chegar a residência na cidade, para perguntar se poderiam levar a carta, um empregado o informará que o mesmo se encontrava em casa. 

Aos 25 anos de idade Heero Yuy era o mais novo capitão de fragata da marinha real. Muitos homens invejavam sua posição e diziam que ele não possuía idade suficiente, nem experiência para estar à frente de uma fragata do calibre da Wing Zero. De descendência estrangeira, possuidor de olhos azuis profundos e cabelos castanhos escuros, que insistiam em crescer desordenadamente, mas que lhe davam um aspecto capaz de atrair olhares de inúmeras moças e também rapazes. Ele sabia que sua aparência costumava atrair as pessoas, mas ele não se interessava por elas, seu único desejo era ser o comandante de uma fragata. Ele fora o mais jovem a se formar e agora era o mais jovem capitão da marinha, como desejava, mas ele ainda sentia que faltava algo em sua vida. 

Rashid bateu novamente na porta do gabinete e ouviu Quatre lhe dizendo para entrar. Assim que a porta se abriu, dois jovens vestindo as roupas da marinha real entraram, fazendo o falcão empoleirado na haste de madeira em forma de T se agitar um pouco.

- Rashid, traga alguma coisa, por favor.

- Como quiser, senhor.

- Heero, há quanto tempo!

Quatre se levantou e abraçou o amigo carinhosamente. Heero retribuiu o abraço, um tanto quanto desconfortável. Ele não estava muito acostumado a abraços e outras demonstrações de afeto, mas ele sabia o quanto seu amigo era amável para com as pessoas mais chegadas. Na verdade, Quatre costumava ser amigável com todo mundo. Ele continuava com o mesmo olhar doce e gentil de sempre; não importavam as dificuldades, Quatre sempre sorria, mesmo depois de ter ficado quase um ano a mercê de um pirata perigoso e dois anos depois ter pedido o pai, ele continuava sorrindo. 

Quatre se afastou ligeiramente de Heero, ele sabia que seu amigo não gostava de ser tocado dessa forma ou de demonstrações de afeto em geral, mas ele não pudera evitar, era uma alegria vê-lo novamente, ainda mais agora quando estava preocupado. Foi então que Quatre notou um outro rapaz, um pouco mais alto, de incríveis olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos com uma franja que cobria um dos olhos. Por algum motivo, sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, quando seus olhos encontraram a íris verde. Heero notou o olhar entre os dois e decidiu apresenta-los.

- Barton ,este é o Marquês Quatre Raberba Winner, um bom amigo. Quatre, este é o Tenente Trowa Barton, um amigo meu. 

- É um prazer conhece-lo, Marquês.

- O prazer é todo meu. Mas, por favor, me chame apenas de Quatre.

- Tudo bem, Quatre.

Quatre se sentiu ruborizar no instante que sua mão tocou a do outro rapaz, nunca em sua vida isso tinha acontecido antes. Por algum motivo ele não conseguia desviar dos olhos de Trowa, e o rapaz também parecia fascinado pelo jovem loiro. Heero achou engraçada a reação dos dois, que pareciam não terem notado que estavam segurando um a mão do outro e se observando há alguns minutos. Trowa pareceu sair do encantamento primeiro e sorriu fazendo o loiro ruborizar ainda mais. Quatre foi salvo de um constrangimento maior ao ouvir uma batida na porta indicando o retorno de Rashid. Ele soltou a mão do moreno e pediu que Rashid entrasse. 

- Sente-se, por favor, Heero. Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos não é. Como soube que eu estava na cidade?

- Na verdade, eu vim para perguntar se podiam entregar uma carta minha a você, quando Rashid me informou que você estava aqui.

Rashid colocou uma bandeja com três canecas, uma jarra de vinho, pão, queijo, pedaços de carne e algumas frutas sobre a mesa se retirando em seguida. Todos se serviram de uma caneca.

- E o que dizia a carta?

- Nada de muito importante. Eu queria apenas saber como estava e dizer que agora sou o mais novo capitão da fragata da marinha real.

Os olhos de Quatre brilharam em alegria pelo amigo. Era muito bom saber que Heero havia conseguido chegar ao comando de um navio. Ele sabia o quanto era difícil chegar a tal posto e que tal posição era o sonho de seu amigo. O falcão saiu da janela e pousou nas costas da cadeira cutucando a cabeça de Quatre com o bico. Quatre sorriu coçando a cabeça e dando um pedaço de carne para a ave. Heero ficou admirando o animal que tinha as penas das asas e da cabeça negras e o peito branco, ele também tinha incríveis olhos dourados que pareciam analisa-lo. 

- Não sabia que tinha um pássaro, Quatre? É um falcão não é?

No mesmo instante, Heero pode notar que Quatre ficou um tanto apreensivo, apesar de continuar a sorrir. Seu sorriso estava diferente. Trowa também pode notar que as feições do rapaz a sua frente haviam mudado ligeiramente, como se algo o estivesse preocupando. Quatre sabia que suas feições haviam mudado quando Heero perguntou sobre o falcão, ele sabia que não conseguiria mentir então ele achou que não precisaria contar toda a verdade.

- É um falcão sim, mas não é meu,  é de...um amigo. Ele me pediu para tomar conta.

- Tomar conta?

- É, ele tinha alguns assuntos a resolver, e não poderia leva-lo, assim me pediu este favor e eu não pude recusar. Você sabe como eu sou.

- Eu sei. O animal parece gostar de você.

- É ele está acostumado...quer dizer ele se acostumou... comigo....eu acho, pelo menos ele ainda não tentou me bicar.

- Por quanto tempo vai ficar com ele?

- Não sei. O dono já deveria ter voltado a alguns dias, mas ele não deu notícias até agora e estou começando a ficar preocupado.

- Talvez ele esteja visitando uma mulher.

- Não... Duo não faria isso sabendo que eu o estou esperando. Ele não costuma mentir e faltar a seus compromissos. Se ele não apareceu ainda é porque aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Você não sabe aonde ele foi? Você poderia mandar procura-lo.

- Não, ele não me disse e eu também não perguntei.

- Então ele não mora na cidade?

- Não ele...não costuma vir muito a cidade...quero dizer a Alfard.

Heero olhava desconfiado para o jovem loiro a sua frente, ele parecia confuso com as palavras como se não soubesse o que dizer ou estivesse escondendo algo. De repente o falcão levantou a cabeça e deu um pio alto, que fez Quatre dar um pulo na cadeira assustado, uma vez que ele ainda o estava alimentando. O falcão começou a ficar inquieto e Quatre não sabia o que fazer, então a porta do gabinete se abriu e o falcão voou para a porta. Antes que Quatre pudesse fazer alguma coisa para impedir que o pássaro atacasse a pessoa que estava entrando, ouviu o som da voz que esperava há dois dias.

- Hei, tudo isso e saudade de mim garotão. Que foi ? O Quatre não tem cuidado bem de você, é?

No instante em que o jovem viu duas pessoas, usando a roupa da marinha real, seu sorriso desapareceu e sua voz sumiu. Ele poderia reconhecer o uniforme de olhos fechados. A calça e o colete de um cinza azulado, a camisa branca rendada. O casaco azul escuro curto na frente e mais comprido nas costas, com duas pontas de igual tamanho, ornado com ombreiras e punhos num tom um pouco mais escuros que a calça e o colete, os botões dourados, a bota preta que ia até a um pouco abaixo dos joelhos e o chapéu no mesmo tom escuro do casaco. 

Quatre notou que o sorriso de Duo havia sumido e seus olhos se tornaram um pouco escuros, ele deveria ter avisado a Rashid para prevenir Duo sobre os visitantes. Heero ainda estava de costas tentando acalmar seu coração, que tinha começado a bater ruidosamente, ao ouviu uma voz tão melodiosa e alegre. Ele jamais havia se sentido assim antes, nem ao menos sabia quem era o visitante que acabava de chegar, mas apenas o som de sua voz o havia desconcertado. Ele olhou para Quatre que estava pálido e então resolveu levantar e se virar para descobrir a quem pertencia a voz. 

Assim que se virou, seu olhar encontrou um jovem com os olhos mais incríveis que ele já havia visto. Eles tinham um tom meio violeta, que pareciam tão irreais, que ele teve de piscar para saber se estava vendo direito. O rapaz a sua frente possuía uma beleza quase elementar: cabelos castanhos dourados, lábios cheios e vermelhos. Ele se vestia com elegância: uma calça e um casaco curto em veludo na cor vinho, uma blusa branca rendada nos punhos e na gola, que se estendia até o meio do peito, uma faixa amarrada na cintura da mesma cor peculiar dos olhos e luvas brancas. 

Duo sentiu-se aprisionado, diante do olhar do homem a sua frente, os olhos dele pareciam penetrar-lhe a alma, como se pudesse descobrir seus segredos mais escondidos. Os olhos dele eram tão azuis que pareciam negros, os cabelos desgovernados de um castanho escuro, os ombros largos. Duo sentiu-se endurecer ligeiramente; seu corpo jamais demonstrou tal reação à presença de uma mulher ou de outro homem, nem ao menos sabia quem era aquele rapaz. Sabia apenas que ele poderia representar sua prisão, caso descobrisse sua identidade. Tentando voltar a pensar e manter o controle, Duo voltou a sorrir, como se nada houvesse acontecido, entrando no gabinete deu dois assobios curtos o que fez o falcão voar para o poleiro e ficar lá parado, ele se virou e fechou a porta dando aos dois jovens a visão de sua longa trança. 

Heero viu que o belo rapaz possuía uma longa trança que pendia em suas costas, até a altura da cintura, como uma cobra. Ele jamais encontraria outro rapaz com cabelos tão belos e compridos, e por um instante se imaginou desfazendo em mechas o cabelo trançado, deixando que suas mãos acariciassem os fios... Isso o fez sentir um ligeiro incomodo, na parte de baixo de seu corpo. A voz do rapaz o tirou de seus pensamentos, o obrigando a prestar atenção ao que dizia.

- Desculpe, Quatre, não sabia que tinha visitas. Quando cheguei não me avisaram, me disseram apenas que estava no gabinete.

Duo retirou suas luvas enquanto olhava para Quatre e evitava encarar os olhos do rapaz que o havia desconcertado.

- A culpa foi minha, eu me esqueci de mandar avisa-lo assim que chegasse. Estes são Heero Yuy e Trowa Barton. Heero, Trowa este é...

Quatre não sabia como apresentar o pirata sem que isso viesse a revelar sua verdadeira identidade. Duo pareceu notar a confusão de Quatre e resolveu socorre-lo.

- É um prazer conhece-los. Eu me chamo Duo Wavewild. Precisamente Conde Wavewild, embora não goste do titulo.

- É um prazer conhece-lo, Conde Wavewild.

- Por favor, me chame de Duo. Pela divisa, se não estiver enganado, é tenente, não é mesmo senhor Barton.

- Exatamente Duo, mas me chame de Trowa.

- Neste caso é um prazer conhece-lo, Trowa.

- E você deve ser o Capitão Yuy, estou certo.

- Sim, mas basta que me chame de Heero.

- É um prazer conhece-lo, Heero.

- Digo o mesmo Duo.

Assim que suas mãos se tocaram, ambos sentiram como se tivessem levado um choque: seus corações começaram a bater mais forte, seus corpos estremeceram levemente e seus olhares se encontraram. Duo não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele sentia sua garganta seca e uma necessidade inexplicável de conhecer melhor o capitão da marinha, Heero Yuy, mesmo que isso viesse a significar sua ruína. 

Heero não conseguia entender por quê um simples toque tivesse desconcertado-o, a ponto de desejar tomar os lábios do rapaz a sua frente nos seus. Ele nunca pensara em relacionamentos, satisfazer seus desejos carnais, ou muito menos vontade de beijar outra pessoa, muito menos outro homem. A única coisa que ele sempre desejou, foi ser tornar capitão de fragata, assim como seu pai fora, e agora ele se via desejando conhecer mais o rapaz que segurava sua mão. Tomando conhecimento que ainda segurava a mão do outro, Duo puxou sua mão.

- Desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem.

Quatre pode notar que Duo havia ficado encantado com Heero e o mesmo parecia ter acontecido a ele. Mas o jovem loiro também sabia o quanto seria perigoso para Duo caso eles descobrissem quem ele era.

- Sente-se Duo. Por que não toma um pouco de vinho e me conta por que me deixou preocupado.

- Sinto muito Quatre. Acabei levando mais tempo do que pretendia. Eu teria manda-lo avisa-lo, mas eu...

Quatre notou que Duo não desejava falar na frente dos dois e se contentou em saber que ele estava bem, mais tarde ele sabia que Duo lhe contaria o motivo do atraso.

- Tudo bem... é que eu fiquei preocupado.

- Eu sei e sinto muito por isso, mas me diga He...ele deu muito trabalho.

- Não. Ele ate que se comportou bem.

- Que bom.  

Duo precisava saber se os homens da marinha representavam algum perigo e decidiu descobrir tudo o que pudesse sobre os dois, precisamente sobre o rapaz de olhos frios como o gelo.

- Então Quatre... vocês se conhecem há muito tempo?

- Sim! Heero e eu nos conhecemos há muito tempo, quando minha mãe ainda era viva.

- Ah!

- Nossos pais eram velhos conhecidos.

- O pai de Heero também era da marinha, e às vezes fazia a escolta dos nossos navios.

- Sei. E você Trowa qual a sua história?

- Eu?

- É. Também conhecia o Quatre há muito tempo?

- Não foi a primeira vez que o vi.

Duo notou o olhar profundo de Trowa sobre Quatre e o mesmo ruborizar. Ele não pode impedir de dar um sorriso. Depois seu olhar se encontrou com o de Heero que o observava em silêncio. Duo sentiu como se sua pele estivesse queimando, devido à intensidade daquele olhar. Poderia parecer loucura, mas ele desejava saber o que aquele olhar dizia.

- Você é o capitão de que fragata, Heero?

- Da fragata Wing Zero.

- Wing Zero!

- Você a conhece Duo?

- Já ouvi falar dela. Dizem que é uma bela embarcação.

- Sim ela é, e estamos aguardando o abastecimento e alguns reparos e partiremos em uma semana. 

- Eu o vi no porto...realmente belíssimo! –  "_Tanto quanto o seu capitão" _pensou Duo.

Duo sorriu. Sim era uma belíssima embarcação, mas não capaz de desafiar o Deathscythe e o seu capitão. Quatre olhou para Duo, na certa seu amigo estava tentando obter informações para saber se Heero e Trowa ofereciam algum perigo imediato. Quatre não tinha dúvidas de que Duo pudesse esconder sua identidade dos outros, mas não estava tão certo quanto esconde-la de Heero. Ele sabia que seu amigo capitão era astuto e inteligente o suficiente para saber quando alguém estava escondendo alguma coisa. Duo sabia que não deveria se arriscar permanecendo ali, por isso se levantou e assobiou fazendo Hell pousar em seu ombro, ele pegou uma fruta e se dirigiu a Quatre. 

- Quatre se não se importa eu gostaria de tomar um banho.

- Claro Duo, seu quarto está arrumado vou pedir pa...

- Não é necessário. Eu mesmo pergunto a ele, não seria educado negligenciar seus convidados. Conversaremos mais tarde. Senhores foi um prazer conhece-los, espero que possamos nos encontrar no jantar.

- Claro, seria ótimo.

- Com licença, então.

Duo abriu a porta e antes de sair sorriu e piscou para Quatre dizendo que estava tudo bem. Ele sabia que Quatre deveria estar pensando se os convidava ou não para ficarem pelo tempo em que o Wing Zero estaria aportado. Duo sabia que se não estivesse presente Quatre já teria oferecido estadia aos dois e ele não queria levantar suspeitas fazendo o loiro agir diferente do habitual. 

Ele encontrou Rashid e o mesmo o levou aos aposentos que lhe fora reservado. Ele entrou e colocou Hell no braço da cadeira, enquanto observava o porto. Ele viu a fragata Wing Zero, um pouco menor que o Deathscythe: apenas três mastros e o dobro de poderio de fogo que o Deathscythe. Ainda assim, ele não acreditava que a fragata pudesse oferecer qualquer perigo a sua embarcação, ele confiava em seu comando, em seus homens e em seu navio. Ele olhou para o céu que começava a escurecer, uma brisa suave balançou uma mecha que havia se soltado da trança e um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo.

"Espero apenas que "ele" também não seja conhecido de Quatre e venha lhe fazer uma visita. Senão eu terei que partir imediatamente. Alguma coisa me diz que eu vou encontra-lo novamente e eu prefiro não estar aqui quando isso acontecer".

Duo lavou as mãos e o rosto na bacia em cima da estante. A grande tina com água já havia sido providenciada. Ele poderia tomar um banho antes de descer para jantar. Ele tinha tanta coisa a decidir ainda, mas era inevitável sua saída da cidade, logo seu caminho cruzaria novamente com o do homem que procurava evitar, já bastava o tempo em que ficou prisioneiro daquele homem há dois anos. Foram os três piores dias de sua vida como pirata, e bastava lembrar-se do que passara, para sentir a raiva crescendo por dentro, e cada vez que via as marcas da tortura, as lembranças da humilhação em seu corpo voltavam vívidas em sua mente. 

"Eu não passarei por tudo isso novamente, eu prefiro a morte a ter que suporta-lo... Ah Deus! Se eu pudesse esquecer o que aconteceu, mas cada vez que fecho os meus olhos eu o vejo, ouço e o sinto tão real como naqueles dias. Como posso dizer a Quatre que esse foi um dos motivos que me levaram a me afastar. Eu jurei me vingar e o farei, nem que me custe a vida inteira, ele pagara o que fez comigo ou eu não me chamo Shinigami".

Duo olhou para o espelho e viu seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. A dor ainda era forte, o desejo de vingança ecoava em seu coração e ele atenderia ao chamado. 

******

Quando Quatre viu Duo sair do gabinete, soube que seu amigo notara que não poderia se expor demasiadamente na frente dos dois rapazes, principalmente de Heero, que parecia não fazer outra coisa a não ser analisa-lo desde de que chegara. Quando Duo falara sobre o jantar, havia dado a Quatre a oportunidade que precisava para convidar os dois jovens a permanecerem hospedados em sua casa, como seria o natural a fazer. Mas ele não queria colocar em risco a segurança do amigo, por isso ainda não havia feito o convite, no entanto com a menção do reencontro no jantar, Duo havia deixado claro que Quatre estava livre para fazer o pedido, sem que isso viesse a coloca-lo em maus lençóis.

- Heero, por que você e Trowa não ficam hospedados em minha casa, até que o Wing Zero esteja pronto para zarpar?

- Não queremos incomoda-lo Quatre.

- Não será incomodo algum, a casa é grande e ficaria feliz em tê-los comigo pelo tempo que vocês acharem necessário. A menos é claro que vocês já tenham outros planos.

- Não, de forma alguma, mas nossa bagagem está no navio e...

- Sem mas... vocês ficaram aqui. Pedirei a um dos empregados que peguem suas coisas e informe no porto onde vocês estão e alguém vai avisa-los assim que chegar o momento. Além do mais, o porto e visível daqui.

- Neste caso eu aceito o convite Quatre. Você se incomoda, Trowa, de aceitar a hospitalidade de Quatre?

- De modo algum Heero. Se ele tiver certeza de que não iremos atrapalhar.

- Não me atrapalharam em nada, eu garanto. Pedirei a Rashid que providenciem quartos para vocês em um instante.

Quatre se levantou e deixou o gabinete, para informar a Rashid que Heero e Trowa ficariam com eles, e que mandasse um dos empregados ao porto avisar sobre a permanência deles em sua casa. Alguns minutos depois Quatre retornou junto com Rashid. 

- Tudo pronto, os quartos de vocês já estão prontos, já mandei alguém buscar as bagagens e avisar que ficaram hospedados aqui. Desta forma, se alguém os procurar já saberão onde encontra-los. Vocês devem querer tomar um banho antes do jantar, não é?

- Seria bom.

- Rashid, poderia leva-los, por favor?

- Perfeitamente, senhor. Senhores.

Quatre aguardou que eles saíssem do gabinete, para depois seguir a mesma direção, rumo aos quartos. Ele precisava falar com Duo e saber como estava e o que havia acontecido. Quatre deixou o gabinete e foi para o quarto que havia reservado para Duo. 

Duo tentava enxugar as lágrimas, não queria que o vissem chorando, mas sabia que seria difícil esconder o fato de Quatre, uma vez que seus olhos o denunciavam. Enquanto retirava suas roupas, Duo permitiu que o ódio aflorasse em seu coração a cada peça de roupa que retirava. 

"Assim como essas lágrimas, eu derramarei o sangue do homem que se atreveu a fazer o que vez comigo, ele conhecerá o inferno pelas minhas mãos, ele pagará por me fazer chorar, por ter me capturado, torturado e...".

Uma batida na porta interrompeu os pensamentos de Duo. Ele estava se preparando para retirar o restante das roupas, quando ouviu a voz suave e baixa de Quatre, perguntando se podia entrar. Duo foi até a porta e a abriu.

- Claro, Quatre, afinal a casa é sua. Entre.

Quatre entrou e notou que Duo parecia ter chorado. Notou também que o amigo estava sem o casaco e a blusa, o que significava que ele estava preste a tomar banho. Quatre entrou no quarto e notou a cicatriz antiga que cobria parte das costas, seguindo pelo lado esquerdo e que pegava uma parte da frente do corpo de Duo. Quatre lembrava do ferimento que havia originado a cicatriz, que agora não passava de algumas pequenas saliências na pele. Na época, o ferimento causou verdadeiro terror a Quatre e aos outros a bordo do Deathscythe. Duo fechou a porta e se virou. Percebeu que Quatre parecia olhar para algum ponto distante em seu corpo. Olhando para seu abdômen, descobriu o que se passava. Duo passou os dedos sobre a cicatriz, ele ainda se lembrava da forma como a havia adquirido, o terror que havia vivido, havia noites em que ele ainda acordava assustado, sentindo seu corpo sendo rasgado e puxado, havia acontecido apenas três meses após o ataque ao Sandrock.

Flash Back 

_"14 de Março de 1484 – Em alguma parte do Caribe" _

O dia estava lindo. Eles estavam próximo à costa. O capitão olhava do leme para o menino e a menina no convés do navio: ela estava curada, graças aos conhecimentos do homem a quem todos chamavam de professor J. O professor possuía uma aparência estranha e, muitas vezes, parecia querer usar os marujos como experimentos, buscando descobrir o quanto de dor eles eram capazes de suportar; mas seu experimento preferido parecia ser o capitão do navio. J vivia o observando e cada vez que o capitão se machucava, ele estava pronto para testar um remédio novo ou um novo procedimento médico. 

Shinigami olhou para a costa. Eles precisavam de provisões para o navio, tais como frutas frescas, carne, peixe e alguma madeira. Para isso, teriam que ir até a ilha. Ele olhou para o menino, tentando decidir se o levava ou não com ele. O jovem marquês parecia ter adquirido uma certa afeição pelo capitão, sempre conversando e procurando aprender coisas novas com ele, em contrapartida, o capitão não se importava com isso, pelo contrário, até gostava da curiosidade do menino. Mesmo o outro sendo dois anos mais novo e tendo uma vida de regalias, ele parecia um verdadeiro homem do mar, tirando o fato do jovem loiro não saber nadar.

Wufei se aproximou do capitão, que guiava o navio em direção à costa. Ele notou que os laços entre o capitão e o menino, que haviam trazido a bordo, haviam se estreitado, e se preocupava quanto a isso, pois logo entregariam o menino a seu destino, conforme o Shinigami havia prometido. Wufei estava a pouco mais de um ano no Deathscythe, conhecia muito pouco sobre o passado do capitão, apenas que aos quatorze anos ele havia se tornado o capitão do navio pirata Deathscythe e aos quinze se tornara o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. O restante era um mistério para ele e para o restante da tripulação, com exceção, talvez, do professor, que conheceu o capitão anterior. Mas ele tinha plena confiança no comando do garoto de dezesseis anos, que guiava o navio com a experiência de um lobo do mar.

Shinigami teve seu olhar atraído para o jovem chinês que o observava. Chang Wufei era um dos poucos com quem ele podia contar a bordo do navio, apesar dos dezenove anos. Wufei possuía a inteligência, a força e a coragem que não encontrava na maioria dos homens abordo. Eles se conheceram já havia um ano, quando ele estivera em um dos portos do oriente e o rapaz aparecera em seu navio solicitando permissão para se unir à tripulação. Muitos dos homens tinham lhe dito para não aceitar um pele amarela a bordo, mas Shinigami olhou nos olhos escuros do rapaz e disse que ele seria bem-vindo. Ele jamais perguntara por quê motivo Wufei quisera se juntar à tripulação, pois ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa interessada em ouro, riquezas. Mas Shinigami sabia que o garoto seria alguém com quem poderia contar, e Wufei mostrou que ele não estava errado. 

- É ai Wufei? Vai ficar me olhando?

- Não, capitão, queria apenas fazer uma pergunta. – disse ele sorrindo.

- O quê?

- Quem vai até a ilha para buscar as provisões necessárias?

O capitão demorou alguns minutos para responder, não seriam necessários mais do que oito homens para expedição a ilha, e eles deveriam levar mais ou menos quatro dias para encontrar tudo o que precisavam.

- Oito homens serão mais que suficiente para o trabalho.

- E quem seriam eles?

- Hum... Aron, Fernandes, David, Miguel, Ramires, Juan, John e eu. Você fica a bordo, em minha ausência você será o capitão. Diga aos homens que os quero preparados em duas horas para irmos até a ilha.

- Sim, senhor.

- Eu posso ir?

O capitão e o marujo olharam para Quatre, que havia se aproximado. O capitão sorriu para o menino e o chamou.

- Venha até aqui, Quatre.

O menino se aproximou e Shinigami colocou-o a sua frente, dispondo às mãos do menino uma de cada lado do timão. O meninos sorriu, e o capitão olhou para Wufei, piscando.

- Não vai dar, Quatre.

- Por quê?

- Você ainda não sabe nadar e não sabemos que tipos de animais poderemos encontrar na ilha. E se acontecesse alguma coisa a você? 

- Mas eu posso me defender, sei usar uma espada.

- Eu sei pequeno, mas ainda assim é perigoso para um menino como você.

- Tá bom...

- Além do mais, eu preciso que ajude Wufei a manter o navio em ordem.  O que me diz?

- Claro, capitão!

Shinigami sorriu e com um gesto de cabeça mandou que Wufei providenciasse o que havia pedido. Em pouco mais de uma hora, os homens já estavam a postos para seguirem para a ilha junto com o capitão. Ele ordenou que lançasse a âncora e comunicou quem estaria no comando em sua ausência.

- Homens... Wufei estará responsável pelo comando em minha ausência. Suas ordens deveram ser obedecidas como se fossem as minhas. Entenderam?

- Sim, capitão!

- E qualquer insubordinação, ele tem a minha autorização para fazer o que achar necessário.

Nisso ele correu seus olhos por cada um dos marujos, que ficariam a bordo, se detendo em um deles: o marujo chamado Smith, que sorria cinicamente enquanto olhava para Wufei, que permanecia ao lado do capitão. Wufei notou o olhar sobre si e a forma como ele sorria, sabia que logo teria problemas, e esperava que pudesse resolver tudo a contento.

O primeiro dia correu normalmente, sem maiores problemas a bordo do navio, Wufei apenas tinha que manter um olho na tripulação, outro no Smith e outro no menino e seus acompanhantes. O problema, é que ele tinha somente um par de olhos e eles não viram o problema que estavam se formando.

Smith achava um absurdo deixar o comando de um navio tão majestoso, quanto o Deathscythe, nas mãos de um garoto de dezesseis anos, que não conhecia quase nada do mundo, e agora esse garoto ter dado ao chinês o comando do navio em sua ausência, e autorizado que ele tomasse a decisão sobre qualquer tipo punição necessária, no caso de insubordinação da tripulação, era o cúmulo. 

Nisso o jovem loiro passou, sozinho, em direção a cabine do professor. Seria tão fácil pegar o garoto. O menino o havia atraído desde o início, mas o capitão o havia colocado sobre sua proteção, assim como a menina e o empregado, deixando claro o que aconteceria caso alguém se metesse com alguns deles.  

Mas... e se o menino provocasse alguém da tripulação? Pelo código que seguiam, eles não precisavam aceitar provocações de ninguém, mesmo de alguém sobre a proteção do capitão. Então ele poderia ter o menino para si, e o capitão nada poderia fazer para impedir. Um sorriso perverso surgiu na face deformada do marujo, enquanto um plano traiçoeiro se formava em sua mente.

_"O único problema é o chinês, mas não por muito tempo"._

*******

Eles já haviam conseguido quase toda a provisão necessária, para que pudesse chegar até o próximo porto. Duo estava na praia, olhando para o Deathscythe ancorado a três milhas da ilha. Os fanais acessos eram a única indicação de onde estava o navio, que tinha suas formas envolvidas pela escuridão. O capitão voltou seus olhos para as estrelas que brilhavam. Apesar da beleza da noite, algo o incomodava. Ele voltou seus olhos novamente para o navio e pensou no menino de olhos claros. Era com sua segurança que estava preocupado, eles ainda tinham três dias pela frente, antes de retornarem, mas por algum motivo, ele sabia que deveria voltar antes.

_"Alguma coisa vai acontecer, eu posso sentir isso. Smith vai aprontar alguma, mas será a última!"_

O capitão voltou para perto dos marujos, que bebiam ao redor da fogueira acesa, para espantar os animais selvagens. Ele se deitou olhando as estrelas, logo seus olhos fecharam dando lugar ao sono.

Já era quase dia, o céu já começava a clarear com sol despontando no horizonte e os sons da mata já se faziam presentes. O capitão acordou e olhou para o céu claro, detestava acordar tão cedo, mas a verdade é que mal conseguira dormir, sabia que ainda era muito cedo para acordar o restante dos homens. Ele se levantou e reacendeu a fogueira, que deveria ter se apagado durante a noite. Sacudindo a areia do corpo, pegou uma pistola e uma espada e caminhou em direção a floresta a sua frente. 

*****

Smith já havia bolado uma maneira de fazer com que o garoto fosse dele. O menino sempre acordava cedo e costumava ir até a roda do leme para observar o mar, e esse  seria o momento perfeito para provoca-lo, uma vez que ele tinha conseguido convencer Irvin a trocar de turno com ele. Bastariam apenas algumas poucas palavras e o menino aceitaria a provocação. Ele já havia percebido que o menino o temia, podia ver o medo em seus olhos cada vez que o menino notava-o observando-lhe, ele sabia também o quanto o menino se preocupava com a menina, então bastariam as palavras certas e o garoto seria seu, e de mais ninguém.

Quatre acordou cedo, como sempre, trocou de roupa, e olhou para sua prima e Rashid, que ainda dormiam. Ele vestiu suas roupas: uma calça marrom escura, uma blusa branca, uma faixa bege, amarrada na cintura, e botas pretas. Depois ele saiu da cabina, subiu as escadas, indo para o convés. Toda manhã ele fazia a mesma coisa, exceto nos dias em que Smith era o responsável pelo turno de vigia pela manhã. Ele tinha verdadeiro pavor do marujo, principalmente da forma como ele o olhava. Por diversas vezes já o tinha encontrado o observando, de uma forma que lhe dava nojo e calafrios. Por sorte, ele, Dorothy e Rashid estavam sobre a proteção do capitão e pelo o que Wufei havia lhe explicado, ninguém poderia tocar neles, sob o risco de serem mortos. Mas Quatre não acreditava que Smith desse alguma importância a esse fato, ele, na verdade, não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com que o Shinigami pudesse fazer a ele.

Quatre caminhou até o convés, respirando o ar puro da manhã. Ele gostava muito dessa hora do dia,  sempre ia para o leme, pois de lá se podia ter a visão do convés inteiro, do sol passando por entre os mastros e banhando tudo com seu brilho. Assim que chegou ao convés ele olhou em volta para encontrar Irvin, pois segundo Wufei, era a vez dele fazer a vigia do convés esta manhã. Ele caminhou até a roda do leme, pensando que o marujo talvez ele estivesse por lá.

"_Estranho... onde será que ele foi? Eu estou sentindo uma algo estranho"._

Smith viu quando o menino chegou ao convés, e procurou se esconder, para que não fosse visto. Quatre subiu ao deck, onde ficava a roda do leme, e viu que não havia ninguém ali. Ele procurou ignorar a sensação de perigo em sua mente. De repente seu corpo ficou ligeiramente arrepiado e, então ouviu uma voz, que fez seu corpo inteiro tremer.

- Olá, menino.

Smith estava a poucos centímetros de Quatre que sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer de medo. Ele olhou ao redor para verificar se não havia ninguém a quem pudesse recorrer, mas ele e Smith estavam sozinhos no convéns, não havia uma forma de Quatre escapar que não fosse passando pelo marujo na escada, Quatre olhou para o chão onde havia uma espada, mas ele saberia usa-la tão habilmente quanto o outro marujo, pelo menos  não aquele tipo de espada. O capitão o havia ensinado o básico sobre o manejo de sabres, para que pudesse se defender, mas ele não tinha certeza se poderia vencer alguém em uma luta, nunca havia entrado em uma antes. O marujo notou o medo nos olhos claros do menino a forma como a pele dele ficou arrepiada isso fez com que um sorriso diabólico surgisse em seu rosto uma vez que seu plano parecia estar dando certo bastava agora o menino morder a isca. Smith se aproximou lentamente do menino, mas ainda se manteve próximo a escada para que o menino não pudesse passar.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim. Não tenho a intenção de fazer...mal a você.

*****

Shinigami caminhou por alguns minutos, localizando o riacho do dia anterior. Ele tinha visto algumas flores amarelas muito bonitas que, tinha certeza, agradariam a menina. Enquanto colhia as flores, ouviu o som de piados. O capitão foi atrás do som, que à medida que avançava mata adentro, ficava mais forte. Ele olhou ao redor, procurando pelo barulho, foi quando avistou no chão o que parecia ser o resto de um ninho. Chegando mais perto, viu o filhote de um pássaro, que, pelo tamanho e a falta de penas, deveria ter poucos dias de vida. Ele não entendia muito sobre pássaros, por isso não sabia de que espécie era. Olhou ao redor, tentando achar os pais do filhote, mas não os localizou em lugar algum. Shinigami olhou para o filhote: ele deveria estar com fome e se o deixasse ali, certamente morreria de fome ou devorado por outro animal.

- Acho que eu posso ter um bichinho de estimação. E o professor deve saber de que espécie você é, pequenino. O que acha de vir comigo? Como se você fosse responder outra coisa que não fosse um piado. Vou encontrar algo para você comer, e depois leva-lo para o professor assim, eu tenho uma desculpa plausível para voltar ao Deathscythe.

******

Quatre sabia muito bem o quanto as palavras de Smith eram mentirosas, pois a demora em pronunciar que não queria lhe fazer mal e o sorriso em seu rosto, deixavam claras as intenções do marujo. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era torcer para que alguém aparecesse logo e ignorar as palavras de Smith. 

O marujo ficou observando, por uns instantes, as feições suaves do menino, tentando descobrir suas reações. Ele não poderia demorar muito em executar o seu plano, pois logo o resto da tripulação acordaria, assim como o detestável chinês, responsável pela segurança do menino e dos outros.

- Sabe...desde que o vi, eu me senti atraído por você, menino, mas o capitão foi mais esperto e deixou claro que também o queria.

- É mentira.

- Verdade? Então por que o capitão esta sempre o observando e o mantendo por perto?

- Eu...

- Ele também o deseja, assim como eu.

Quatre olhava em dúvida para o marujo. Seria verdade o que ele estava dizendo? Que o capitão o tratava com carinho e o protegia por querê-lo apenas para si? Quatre tentou tirar tais pensamentos da cabeça. Mas não se deu conta de que o marujo se aproximava perigosamente dele.

"Não, é mentira, ele não faria isso. Eu sei disso, posso ver em seus olhos e eles não mostram a mesma luxúria de Smith e dos outros. Eles demonstram carinho, respeito e amizade. Ele esta apenas tentando me confundir apenas isso, não posso deixar que ele me encha de dúvidas e medos. Não pelo capitão".

Quando deu por si, Smith estava a poucos centímetros. Ele teve apenas o reflexo de abaixar, pegar a espada e se afastar da roda do leme. Smith deu um sorriso perverso e levantou a sombracelha direita, em sinal de ironia.

- Pretende me atacar com a espada, menino?

- Se for necessário...

Smith sorriu e continuou a se aproximar. Seu plano estava dando certo, ele sabia que o menino não deveria estar acostumado a usar uma espada. Ele tinha visto o capitão o ensinando e o menino parecia um peixe fora d'água, como se nunca tivesse empunhado uma antes. Ele precisava apenas provoca-lo mais, e sabia exatamente como fazê-lo. 

******

Shinigami colocou o filhote dentro da blusa, para mantê-lo aquecido e voltou para o riacho. Colheu algumas flores e voltou para o acampamento, encontrando os homens já acordados. Eles haviam estranhado a ausência do capitão quando acordaram, mas imaginaram que ele deveria estar explorando a região ao redor e logo voltaria. Assim eles começaram a preparar o café, pois certamente o capitão estaria de volta em breve. Quando sentiu o cheiro da comida, o capitão descobriu-se com fome. Ele colocou as flores em um canto, ignorando os olhares dos homens sobre si. Depois, retirou o filhote de dentro da roupa e olhou, tentando descobrir o que daria para ele comer. Os homens ouviram os pios de alguma coisa que estava com o capitão.

- Alguém de vocês sabe o que um filhote come?

- Depende de que tipo de animal ele seja, capitão. 

Os homens se aproximaram para ver o filhote na mão do capitão.

- Pretende ficar com ele, capitão?

- Sim, mas eu não sei o que ele é, e estava pensando em leva-lo para o professor. Acham que podem se virar umas horas sem mim.

- Claro, capitão.

- Tudo bem, Aron e Fernandes carreguem dois escaleres com tudo o que já conseguimos, vocês virão comigo e depois retornamos. Os outros, continuem a obter o restante da provisão.

******

- Sabe o que eu vou fazer menino?

- ...

- Eu vou mata-lo, usar o seu corpo e joga-lo no mar para os peixes.

Quatre estremeceu ligeiramente, o que não passou despercebido pelo marujo. O menino procurou manter sua voz firme, mas sabia tinha falhado terrivelmente, ao ouvir a própria voz.

- O capitão... e... Wufei vão... desconfiar.

- Você acha? Talvez, mas aí você já estaria morto e eu já teria provado do seu corpo e...

- E?

- E da sua deliciosa prima. Apesar de jovem, ela também é muito bonita, ficaria feliz em mostrar a ela os prazeres que um homem pode oferecer a uma jovem.

- Bastardo! Não se aproxime dela!

Quatre sentiu a raiva crescer em seu peito, quando ouviu o que aquele monstro pretendia fazer a ele e a sua prima. Por nada neste mundo ele permitiria que o bastardo maculasse a honra de sua prima, mesmo que ele tivesse que perder sua vida, Smith jamais tocaria em Dorothy. 

Smith sorriu, consciente de que seu plano havia dado certo, no entanto ele se surpreendeu com o olhar do menino, que outrora demonstrava medo e receio, e agora mostravam apenas raiva e determinação. Por um instante o marujo não soube o que fazer e isso permitiu a Quatre feri-lo no braço esquerdo, fazendo um corte não muito profundo, mas suficiente para sangrar. Smith enfim despertou ao ouvir o menino gritar e sentir o corte em seu braço. O pirralho  o havia ferido, mas isso não ficaria assim.

- NUNCA! Eu vou mata-lo antes que encoste um dedo nela.

Wufei despertou de repente, ao ouvir um berro alto do convés. Por um instante ele ficou parado, tentando ouvir alguma coisa, quando o som de espadas se chocando ficou mais alto. Ele vestiu sua blusa rapidamente e pegou sua espada, subindo correndo as escadas. 

Toda a tripulação do Deathscythe pareceu ter sido despertada pelo grito dado no convés e logo todos estavam a caminho dos sons de uma luta violenta. Quando Wufei chegou ao convés, encontrou Smith e o menino lutando com espadas, e os marujos em volta, os incitando a continuar a luta um contra o outro. Wufei abriu caminho entre os marujos e tentou pará-los.

- Smith o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Defendendo-me. O menino me atacou primeiro!

- Não minta! O menino não iria atacá-lo.

- Pergunte a ele então.

- Quatre, isso é verdade?

Quatre conseguia se defender dos ataques de Smith, mas estava ficando cansado. Ele não estava acostumado a lutas, e a espada era muito pesada para suas pequenas e desacostumadas mãos, que já se encontravam vermelhas e com bolhas. Smith tinha que admitir, o menino parecia saber como manejar uma espada, como se tivesse sido ensinado desde pequeno. Mas a espada nas mãos dele era grande e pesada demais para ele. Smith tinha conseguido fazer um corte superficial no abdômen e na perna direita do menino. Quatre ouviu a pergunta de Wufei e sentiu novamente a raiva crescer e inflamar os seus sentidos o impelindo novamente para cima de Smith.

- Ele disse que faria mal a Dorothy.

- Smith você ameaçou os convidados do capitão?

- Por que eu faria isso, Wufei? Eu sei o meu lugar, o menino me atacou sem motivos.

- MENTIROSO!

Wufei, por um instante, observou os dois lutarem: o menino estava ficando cansado, mas lutava bravamente. Ele não duvidava de que Quatre tivesse sido provocado pelo marujo, pois a forma irônica com que Smith o havia respondido, e pronunciado seu nome, demonstrava claramente o que ele havia feito. Wufei sabia que não poderia se intrometer na luta, essa eram as regras a bordo do navio: se alguém da tripulação fosse provocado tinha o direito de se defender com qualquer arma que quisesse, como também tinha o direito de deixar que o capitão resolvesse a pendência. Mas como havia sido Quatre a atacar primeiro, Smith aceitou a luta que ele mesmo havia induzido o menino a criar. 

******

O capitão olhava para o mar em volta, quando avistou uma criatura cinzenta na água, que rondava o navio desde que haviam ancorado. Os marujos costumavam chamar a criatura de Demoague ou demônio de sangue, sempre atrás de uma presa ferida ou não. Foram muitas ás vezes em que presenciou a ferocidade da criatura em alto mar, sempre presentes em naufrágios, a espera de alimento fácil. 

Ele voltou sua atenção para outro lugar, enquanto seguiam em direção ao navio ancorado. Shinigami olhava para o navio com um terrível pressentimento de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Quando estavam próximos, notou a tripulação aglomerada no convés, como se assistissem a alguma coisa. Podia ouvir os gritos de incentivo dos marujos. Uma luta deveria estar sendo travada a bordo do navio. Quando estava a apenas a 500 metros pode ouvir dois nomes. Um que o encheu de preocupação e outro de infinito ódio.

"Por todos os oceanos, Smith e Quatre estão lutando!"

- Fernandes mais rápido, antes que aconteça uma tragédia.

Smith achou que a luta já havia se estendido por tempo demais, por isso, começou a golpear o menino uma vez após a outra, fazendo com que ele recuasse, até não ter para onde fugir. Ou Quatre o enfrentava, ou cairia do navio, uma vez que ele se encontrava na abertura onde geralmente era colocada a rampa para o acesso ao convés, quando ancorado em terra. 

O capitão chegou ao navio e teve a visão do menino: um passo a mais e ele cairia no mar, à mercê do Demoague próximo ao navio. Assim que o navio estava próximo ele ficou em pé no escaler e apanhou a corda escalando-a o mais rapidamente possível até chegar ao convés. Assim que chegou abriu caminho entre os homens, se colocando ao lado de Wufei. Quando o primeiro imediato viu e ouviu a voz do capitão, sabia que tudo acabaria bem ou pelo menos ele achava que sim.

- Posso saber, por todos os oceanos, o que esta acontecendo aqui? Smith abaixe essa espada! Quatre saia daí!

Smith não esperava ver o capitão. O fato dele ter deixado a ilha antes do previsto não estava em seus planos, pois sabia que o capitão jamais acreditaria nele. Podia ver o olhar do Shinigami queimando. O violeta de seus olhos adquirindo um tom frio e escuro, uma escuridão que fazia tremer o mais forte dos homens, não era a toa que ele era conhecido como o Deus da Morte. Smith sabia que não seria perdoado tão facilmente. Então porque não levar o menino consigo. Ainda sentindo o olhar frio e perigoso sobre si, ele deu um sorriso malicioso e uma resposta atravessada.

- Nem que eu tenha de morrer! O menino irá comigo.

Unindo seus gestos as palavras, Smith apontou a espada em direção ao menino, que surpreso recuou para o vazio. O capitão correu em direção a abertura na amurada, olhando atemorizado para Quatre, que despencava em direção ao mar. Os marujos próximos ainda tentaram pegar o garoto, mas não conseguiram. 

Smith começou a rir, mas teve seu riso cortado por um soco, dado na altura do estômago. O marujo ainda levantou a cabeça, para encontrar os olhos do capitão, que pareciam arder em chamas. Depois ele se curvou sobre o próprio abdômen, devido à dor, e foi desarmado por Fernandes e Wufei.

O capitão avistou novamente o Demoague, que com certeza iria atrás de sua presa indefesa, a menos que ele pudesse impedir. Wufei não tinha idéia do que o Shinigami poderia fazer, mas sabia que ele não ficaria parado assistindo a morte do garoto. O capitão retirou o filhote de dentro da blusa, o entregando a Fernandes, pegou a espada de Smith e um punhal, cortando seu braço direito e se posicionando no alto da amurada. Quatre sentiu suas costas baterem na água e se viu sendo engolido por ela. Ele tentou nadar para chegar a superfície, mas não sabia direito como faze-lo e, aliado ao cansaço e a dor do corpo, começou a afundar. Dorothy assistiu o primo caindo do navio e correu para a abertura, sendo segurada por Rashid, que tinha assistido a tudo sem poder fazer nada. A menina berrou o nome de Quatre, assistindo-o afundar nas águas. 

- Quatre!

- Steven e Karl, prendam Smith. Johnson pegue o arpão e desça em um dos escaleres. Wufei, assim que eu pular, você vai atrás do garoto. Rashid, leve a garota para a cabina.

- Mas capitão...

- Se eu não voltar, Wufei, você será o novo capitão do Deathscythe e estarei aguardando a alma deste desgraçado do outro lado.

- Sim, capitão!

Wufei subiu na amurada, ao lado do capitão, enquanto Johnson descia o escaler na água. Os dois homens amarraram Smith ao mastro grande, enquanto os restantes dos marujos debruçaram-se na amurada a estibordo [1], onde o Shinigami e Wufei estavam em pé. Shinigami não pensou duas vezes e pulou, para logo em seguida ser a vez de Wufei . Quatre afundava rapidamente, já que estava inconsciente, mas Wufei viu o menino e nadou em sua direção, ignorando o perigo ao qual o capitão havia se lançado, para dar-lhe tempo de resgatar o garoto. 

O capitão avistou seu marujo nadando em direção ao menino, e voltou sua preocupação para a fera que teria que enfrentar. Seu sangue escorria do ferimento aberto e com isso ele esperava chamar a atenção do animal sobre si. Sabia que as chances de sobreviver eram pequenas, mas ele simplesmente não poderia ficar parado. Cortando esses pensamentos, ele viu uma sombra escura movendo-se rapidamente em sua direção. Ele segurou a espada em sua mão direita e o punhal na outra, enquanto que a criatura se aproximava em círculos, atraída pelo cheiro do sangue. Wufei alcançou o menino e nadou o mais rápido que pode para a superfície. Parou por um momento, para olhar para o capitão, que estava sendo circundado pela criatura que media quase quatro metros. 

O capitão acompanhava, com o olhar, o animal que o rondava, mas viu quando Wufei pegou o garoto, e isso o fez sorrir. Mas seu descuido fez com que não percebesse a investida do animal, antes que pudesse se defender. 

Wufei viu horrorizado o momento em que o monstro atacou o capitão, abocanhado-o pelo seu lado esquerdo. Logo a água ficou turva pelo sangue. Shinigami sentiu quando a mandíbula poderosa do animal se fechou ferozmente ao redor de seu corpo, suas presas rasgando sua carne. O Demoague sacudiu sua presa de um lado para o outro, o sabor do sangue apenas o tornava mais voraz. Mas sua presa não estava disposta a tornar-se seu almoço. 

Wufei submergiu próximo ao escaler, trazendo o menino em seus braços. Johnson o ajudou a colocar Quatre dentro, que mal estava respirando. Wufei olhou para a água agitada e manchada com sangue, o sangue de seu capitão. 

- Johnson, me dê o arpão e leve o garoto para o professor, depois desça novamente o escaler.

- Wufei, o que você vai fazer?

- Vou ajudar o capitão.

- Mas ele mandou que...

- Não posso deixa-lo enfrentar sozinho aquele animal, ele morrerá!

- Mas se alguma coisa acontecer a você.

- Diga ao professor que ele esta no comando.

Wufei tomou fôlego e mergulhou, nadando em direção ao capitão. Ele tinha que ajuda-lo logo, pois o local estaria cheio de predadores, atraídos pelo cheiro do sangue, em poucos minutos. O escaler começou a subir enquanto todos olhavam para a água, receosos e tristes. Assim que o escaler chegou ao topo, Johnson passou o menino para outro marujo e desceu novamente. O professor pegou Quatre e começou a fazer respiração boca a boca. Logo o menino começou a tossir, enquanto o professor virava a cabeça do menino para o lado, para que ele pudesse expelir a água que havia engolido.

O capitão sentia uma dor insuportável, mas seu desejo em sobreviver era ainda maior. Reunindo sua forças, ele pegou o punhal e procurou atingir o olho do animal, conseguindo causar-lhe um ferimento, mas não o suficiente para soltá-lo. Isso apenas pareceu enfurecer ainda mais o animal. Cada vez mais, Shinigami perdia sangue e o ar se tornava escasso, mas ele não morreria, não ali. Ele era o Shinigami, o Deus da Morte, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Não era seu destino morrer ali.

De repente o Demoague o soltou, ele olhou ao redor e viu que Wufei havia atingido a barriga do tubarão por baixo. Duo tentou esquecer a dor da carne rasgada, e num último esforço, conseguiu enfiar a espada na boca do animal, quando este o soltou, desfalecendo logo em seguida. Wufei nadou até o capitão e o segurou, o Demoague já não oferecia mais perigo. Segurando Shinigami contra o corpo, nadou até o escaler. Os marujos nada viam, a não ser as águas vermelhas, e todos, sem exceção, acreditavam que o capitão já estava morto. Nenhum ser humano poderia resistir a força de um Demoague. Mas os pensamentos funestos foram interrompidos quando, subitamente, Wufei apareceu próximo ao escaler, trazendo o capitão quase morto. Johnson se surpreendeu e ajudou o chinês a colocar o capitão dentro do escaler, eficou surpreso ao perceber que o capitão ainda respirava. Era impossível ver os ferimentos, devido à quantidade de sangue que banhava seu corpo, as roupas rasgadas e grudadas.

Os homens puxavam o escaler, enquanto Quatre olhava o corpo pálido do capitão, todo coberto de sangue. O professor abriu caminho entre os homens que se aglomeravam próximo ao escaler.

- Andem, saiam da frente. Tragam-no para minha cabina rápido!

J sabia que a situação não era nada boa para o rapaz, ele precisava ser rápido se quisesse salvar o jovem pirata. Wufei olhou para o causador de tudo, Smith, que estava amarrado ao mastro principal, e cujo olhos pareciam sorrir em escárnio, enquanto os de Wufei se encontravam negros pelo ódio. 

Ele caminhou até Smith, quando sentiu alguém o puxando por trás. Ele se virou e viu os olhos amedrontados do menino que o observava. Ele olhou suas vestes cobertas de sangue e tentou imaginar o que estaria passando pela cabeça do menino. Será que o temível Shinigami sobreviveria? 

- Ele vai sobreviver, não é?

- Vai, não se preocupe. Tudo ficará bem. Por que vai para a cabina junto com Rashid e Dorothy? Assim que tiver notícias eu aviso.

Wufei viu lágrimas mancharem o rosto do menino, enquanto ele balançava a cabeça concordando e indo na direção da cabina. Então uma risada irônica ecoou, chamando novamente sua atenção para o homem amarrado. Ele olhou para o marujo e se aproximou, sua voz era fria e seu olhar estava sombrio, quando encarou Smith.

- Se ele morrer, você vai desejar estar no lugar dele. Por que NADA vai me impedir de vinga-lo, e posso garantir que sua morte será lenta e dolorosa. Amordacem-no!

*******

O capitão foi levado para sua cabina e estava desacordado há aproximadamente quatro dias, com uma febre que parecia não ceder. Quatre ficou ao lado do Shinigami todos os dias. Seus ferimentos já estavam cicatrizando e algumas vezes  Wufei aparecia para ver como estava o capitão. Eles estavam a caminho da cidade de Trunda, a fim de conseguirem medicamentos que pudessem ajudar na recuperação do capitão. Wufei ainda continuava no comando do navio, e a primeira providência foi colocar Smith a ferros, no porão do navio, e o canalha era sempre vigiado por dois homens. 

O Deathscythe levaria pelo menos vinte dias para chegar a cidade, mas o professor não achava necessário irem até a cidade em busca de remédios, garantindo que era capaz de cuidar do capitão perfeitamente. J acreditava que o jovem capitão não morreria tão fácil, se ele tinha sobrevivido ao Demoague não seria uma febre que o mataria, mesmo que sua aparência não fosse das melhores. 

A pele do capitão estava coberta por uma palidez quase mórbida. Ele não se movida ou gemia, se não fosse pelo leve levantar do peito, indicando que ainda respirava,  poderia perfeitamente ser confundido com um morto. Os ferimentos encontravam-se avermelhados e secreções saiam deles. Toda a extensão ao redor ardia, significando que o ferimento se encontrava inflamado. O professor tinha encarregado Quatre de limpar os ferimentos, a cada quatro horas, e trocar o pano sobre sua testa para aplacar a febre. Era tudo o que eles poderiam fazer no momento, uma vez que o capitão não acordava, não tinha como faze-lo beber um pouco de água ou o estranho remédio, de cheiro forte e coloração amarelada feito pelo professor.  

*******

Quatre trocou os panos sobre a testa do Shinigami e molhou-o com água fria. Diferente dos outros dias, o capitão pronunciou algumas palavras incompreensíveis. Segundo o professor, ele estava melhorando e, pela primeira vez, eles conseguiram fazer com que ele bebesse um pouco de água e tomasse um pouco da mistura estranha que o professor fizera.

- Acha que ele vai acordar logo?

- Sim, esse garoto é muito mais forte do todos pensam.

- É, eu sei. Ele conseguiu enfrentar o Demoague.

- Hn! Não deveria dar atenção ao que falam. Um bando de marujos burros e supersticiosos. Demoague é apenas uma lenda criada por eles, o que o meu garoto enfrentou, não passava de um tubarão branco.

- Um tubarão?

- Sim, um predador, um animal que vive apenas para saciar sua fome de carne. Ele sente o cheiro de sangue a 500 metros de distância, e teria pego você, se o garoto não tive se colocado entre vocês e não creio que você tivesse a mesma...sorte. 

- Oh!

- Mas deixemos isso de lado. Não acredite em tudo o que ouve dos marujos ou acabará ficando tão burro quanto eles.

- Obrigado, professor.

- De nada menino. Vou para minha cabina fazer mais algum remédio, ele precisara toma-lo quando acordar.

J deixou a cabina e Quatre continuou ao lado do capitão. Ele passou a madrugada toda acordado ao seu lado, sobre os protestos de Rashid, que insistia que o jovem deveria descansar um pouco, deixando o capitão a seus cuidados. Mas Quatre não queria que ninguém mais se responsabilizasse pela recuperação do Shinigami, uma vez que ele havia sido o principal responsável pelos acontecimentos, era sua a responsabilidade de cuidar dele. Mas acabou vencido pelo sono e adormeceu. Mais um dia estava nascendo e o capitão não dava mostras de despertar, felizmente a febre havia cedido na noite anterior.

O capitão abriu os olhos e sentiu uma massa de fios macios próximos a sua mão esquerda. Ele levou sua mão direita a testa, empurrando o pano sobre ela, e mexeu em seu cabelo, que parecia um emaranhado de fios soltos. Tentou lembrar-se onde estava e o porquê de seu abdômen doer terrivelmente. Ele olhou para o lugar e reconheceu como sendo sua cabina, Rashid e a menina dormiam no canto, enquanto Quatre dormia sentado ao seu lado. Ele tentava se lembrar como havia chegado a sua cabina e o que havia acontecido, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia descobrir. Quando ele tentou se levantar, sentiu uma dor aguda, que o fez gritar acordando a todos na cabina.

Quatre olhou para o capitão, que gemia e respirava devagar, a fim de tentar amenizar a dor alucinante. Ele se levantou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos dourados do capitão, que o olhava em confusão para o menino. Quatre teve que rir quando Shinigami falou com ele.

"Dá para me dizer por quê eu estou deitado, em plena manhã. E por quê meu abdômen doe tanto?"

Fim do Flash Back

Duo viu que Quatre tinha os olhos arejados de lágrimas e aproximou-se, o acolhendo em seus braços. Quatre encostou sua cabeça no peito do amigo, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem, ele ainda se culpava pelo o que havia acontecido ao amigo. Duo sabia o quanto o loiro se culpava pelo o que havia lhe acontecido, ele poderia ter morrido naquele dia. Depois do ocorrido, ele foi levado a cabina do professor, que o examinou, limpou e suturou cada um dos ferimentos. No total, ele acabou com 462 pontos. 

- Shhhhh... Hei, Quatre, não chore. Eu estou bem.

- Mas...você....

- Não pense sobre isso. Eu sobrevivi, não foi. Eu ainda me lembro da sua cara quando eu acordei.

Quatre riu e balançou a cabeça. Sim, ele se lembrava. Como poderia esquecer aquela manhã? Ele havia dormido sentado, com a cabeça encostada na cama, próxima a mão do capitão.

- Não foi exatamente a pergunta que esperavam ouvir, não é?

- Não, não era, mas ficamos aliviados quando acordou.

- Então não chore e esqueça isso, está bem? Mas não creio que esse tenha sido o motivo que o levou a vir até aqui, não é.

- Não. Eu queria saber por que você demorou tanto para voltar.

Duo se afastou de Quatre e sentou-se na cama, enquanto batia no espaço ao seu lado para que o amigo fizesse o mesmo. Quatre enxugou as lágrimas e caminhou em sua direção, quando reparou na cicatriz, na altura do pescoço, próximo ao ombro direito e ela não parecia ser muito antiga. Duo olhou na direção dos olhos de Quatre e instintivamente colocou sua trança por sobre o ombro direito, tentando dar um sorriso, mas falhou terrivelmente. Quatre sentou-se ou seu lado e retirou a trança, passando os dedos por sobre a cicatriz. Duo tentou recuar, mas foi impedido pelas mãos suaves de Quatre em seu pulso, e foi quando notou a cicatriz no antebraço esquerdo do amigo. Os olhos de Quatre se abriram surpresos, ao descobrir pequenas cicatrizes em todo o corpo de Duo, cicatrizes quase imperceptíveis, se observadas de longe, mas perfeitamente visíveis, se vistas de perto. Não eram grandes, mas cobriam boa parte do corpo, principalmente os pulsos, costas e a parte superior da frente, na altura do tórax.

Duo abaixou a cabeça, não querendo encarar o olhar triste e repleto de perguntas de Quatre. No entanto, a voz suave do amigo chegou ao seu ouvido, assim com a pergunta que não tinha a menor intenção de responder.

- Duo,   o que aconteceu com você?

******* 

Heero ainda se sentia intrigado quanto às sensações despertadas pelo Conde Wavewild. Sentado na cama do quarto, que lhe havia sido reservado, ele pensava como era possível que o simples pensamento, em relação ao Conde, o fizesse se sentir tão estranho Nunca sentira tantas emoções, quanto ás que sentia no momento. 

"Por quê? Por que a presença dele me perturbar tanto? E por que diabos, eu fico pensando em vê-lo novamente?"

Á vontade de reencontra-lo parecia ter se tornado sua maior preocupação no momento. Ele teve que se controlar para não dizer sim, imediatamente, quando Quatre sugeriu que permanecessem hospedados em sua casa. Logo, eles se encontrariam durante o jantar, e ele poderia ver mais uma vez os olhos, de cor tão peculiares e extremamente cativantes, do jovem Conde. Uma batida na porta o despertou de seus pensamentos, levantou-se e caminhou até a porta. Um dos empregados o entregou sua bagagem e o informou que o pessoal do porto os avisaria quando estivessem prontos para zarpar. Heero agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e fechou a porta atrás de si, se preparando para lavar o corpo, se preparar para o jantar e o encontro com o Conde  Wavewild.

******

Quatre ficou olhando para Duo, a espera de uma resposta, mas o amigo não dava sinais de que iria responder a pergunta. Ele continuava com a cabeça abaixada, no entanto, percebeu uma leve parada na respiração de Duo e um estremecimento. Então Duo levantou a cabeça, com os olhos marejados. Ele não queria responder a Quatre, mas sabia que o amigo aguardaria até que ele lhe dissesse qualquer coisa.

- Desculpe Quatre, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. Ainda é...muito doloroso.

- Tudo bem, Duo, mas quando quiser falar sobre isso, sabe que pode contar comigo. Estarei aqui se quiser alguém para ouvir ou apenas alguém para enxugar suas lágrimas.

- Lágrimas? Que lágrimas?

Duo passou a mão nos olhos tentando impedir as lágrimas, que nem havia percebido que caiam de seus olhos, como um rio cristalino. Quatre sorriu e entregou-lhe um lenço, curvou-se e beijou o amigo, suavemente, no rosto, como costumava fazer quando pequeno, fazendo com que Duo sorrisse.

- Pode deixar. Quando eu estiver pronto, conterei tudo que você deseja saber.

Continua.....

Agradecimentos a Lien pela betagem e dicas

A Kary,  a Dhandara e a Lú pela ajuda e opinião

[1] Estibordo é o lado direito do navio, olhando-se da popa para a proa.


	5. Capítulo III

Atravessando os Sete Mares 

Capítulo III – Confidências

Quatre sacudiu a cabeça, sabia que quando Duo estivesse pronto o amigo lhe contaria o que havia causado as marcas em seu corpo e o que estivera fazendo nos últimos dois anos. O jovem Marquês levantou-se e caminhou até a porta.

- Vou deixá-lo preparar-se para o jantar.

- Obrigado. Quero estar apresentável e a altura de seus convidados.

- Você sempre estará acima de qualquer um deles.

Duo se levantou e curvou-se ligeiramente, fazendo uma mesura. Quatre sorriu da brincadeira, mas de repente ficou sério. Notando a mudança no rosto do amigo, Duo imaginou o que preocupava o loiro.

- Não se preocupe, eu não permaneceria em sua casa se achasse que correria algum perigo.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Seja o anfitrião que seus amigos esperam. E deixe minha segurança em minhas mãos.

- Está bem. Não se atrase.

- Perfeitamente, Marquês.

Quatre sorriu e deixou o quarto. Assim que a porta se fechou, o sorriso no rosto de Duo desapareceu e ele deixou-se cair na cama. Seria uma longa noite. Hell empoleirou-se em sua perna, fazendo Duo levantar o rosto para observar o falcão. Dando dois assobios, o pássaro voltou a janela. Ele se levantou e foi tomar banho, se despindo do restante de suas roupas no caminho.

_"Eu devia ir embora, isso sim."_

Heero tinha acabado de tomar banho. Seus pensamentos ainda encontravam-se voltados para o Conde WaveWild. Ele já ouvira esse título uma vez, embora não se recordasse onde, e não se lembrava de algum dia ter se encontrado como o Conde, mas sabia que jamais esqueceria alguém com aquele rosto. Seria quase impossível não ver tamanha beleza e graça que emanavam do Conde. Jamais se imaginara pensando em um outro homem dessa forma, pois os escassos relacionamentos que tivera foram com mulheres, todas filhas de condes, duques e outros títulos, e nenhuma delas fôra capaz de despertar em si o mesmo que Duo WaveWild fizera no instante que seus olhares se encontraram.

Ele estava curioso a respeito do rapaz, não havia como negar, mas também havia algo que o incomodava. A atitude de Quatre. Seu amigo havia mudado desde que Duo chegara, tornara-se cauteloso e sempre se virava para Duo cada vez que uma pergunta era dirigida a ele. Fora os olhares de cumplicidade entre os dois. Ao que parecia ambos estavam escondendo alguma coisa; algo em relação ao Conde e ele estava disposto a descobrir o que era.

Duo encontrava-se sentado do lado direito de Quatre e de frente para Heero. Trowa se encontrava sentado ao lado de Heero e não disfarçava seu olhar em direção ao anfitrião. Duo ria internamente, já havia notado os olhares entre os dois e, quando saíra de seu quarto, os vira conversando no corredor, o que causou um imediato rubor nas faces de Quatre. O olhar de Duo voltou-se para o homem a sua frente. O capitão Heero Yuy. Por algum motivo, o olhar frio dele estava fazendo subir sua temperatura corpórea em uma determinada região de seu corpo. A forma como ele o olhava, tão intensamente, como se fosse capaz de descobrir seus mais profundos segredos, era aterrador e estimulante ao mesmo tempo. Nunca pensou que se sentiria assim por alguém, ainda mais por um oficial da marinha real. Pelo menos não depois do que acontecera com ele.

O jantar foi servido e muito apreciado por todos. A conversa fluiu agradavelmente entre todos e Duo conseguiu relaxar na presença de Trowa e Heero. Quatre percebeu que ele parecia relaxado, apesar de saber que deveria estar com a guarda erguida, pois o pirata dentro dele jamais se descuidava em relação a seus inimigos e, tanto Heero, quanto Trowa, representavam o inimigo.

Terminado o jantar, Quatre sugeriu uma partida de xadrez em seu gabinete, mas Duo declinou o convite.

- Obrigado Quatre, mas você sabe que xadrez não é o meu "jogo" favorito. Mas tenho certeza que Heero será um adversário melhor do que eu.

Heero olhou para Duo intrigado com as palavras, não conseguiu interpretar o sentido delas, mas estava certo de que elas diziam mais do que pareciam. Duo curvou-se e retirou-se do gabinete de Quatre deixando-os. Heero acompanhou-o com o olhar e curvou-se também, declinando do convite, pois tinha a intenção de seguir o Conde e descobrir o que ele quisera dizer com tais palavras.

- Quatre, peço que me perdoe, mas também não tomarei parte na partida. Mas Trowa ficará feliz em assumir meu lugar, por certo. Não é, Trowa?

- Claro, se Quatre não se opuser.

- Eu ficaria honrado.

Quatre sorriu e Heero deixou o gabinete atrás de Duo. Procurou-o na sala, mas não o encontrou. Foi até a cozinha e procurou por Rashid, certo de que talvez o empregado soubesse onde o Conde se encontrava.

- Sim senhor Yuy. O Conde se encontra na sala das armas, ele disse que iria treinar um pouco com a espada.

- Obrigado Rashid.

- Quer que eu o leve senhor?

- Não é necessário Rashid eu posso encontrar sozinho.

- Perfeitamente senhor. É a ultima porta no final do corredor.

- Obrigado.

- De nada senhor.

Heero foi até a sala de armas e abriu a porta encontrando o Conde segurando um sabre. Duo virou-se e deu um sorriso se curvando. Sabia que não deveria brincar com o inimigo, mas não conseguiu evitar fazê-lo. O capitão de fragata o instigava, queria conhecê-lo melhor e sentia que o mesmo acontecia com Heero.

- Pensei que jogaria com Quatre.

- Ele e Trowa se mostraram mais do que dispostos a ter a companhia um do outro. E como devemos partir em poucos dias, achei que eles deveriam conversar melhor a sós.

Duo ficou sem ação por alguns momentos, antes de perguntar com a voz baixa.

- Você vai partir logo?

- Ainda não temos uma data certa, mas esta não deve demorar.

- Entendo.

Duo virou-se e olhou para a fragata ancorada no porto. Respirando fundo Duo se virou e com uma mesura perguntou com um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Duelaria comigo capitão?

Heero deu um meio sorriso e caminhou até uma das paredes pegando um sabre semelhante ao que estava nas mãos do Conde. Ele se curvou colocando o sabre à frente do rosto e uma das mãos as costas.

- Seria um prazer Conde WaveWild.

- Chame-me de Duo, capitão.

- Então me chame de Heero.

- Como quiser.

Os olhos de Duo brilharam e eles começaram o duelo.

Quatre e Trowa estavam jogando a pelo menos uma hora, ambos ao que parecia tinham a mesma habilidade no jogo, tanto que Quatre já havia ganhado duas e Trowa acabava de obter sua segunda vitória.

- Xeque-mate.

- Parabéns Trowa você joga muito bem.

- Você também Quatre joga magnificamente bem.

Quatre sorriu envergonhado, ele sentia-se tão bem na presença do tenente da marinha, mas não tinha certeza se era correspondido. Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim, atraído por outro homem e não tinha ninguém a quem pedir um conselho sabia que poderia perguntar a Duo, mas teria que aturar as brincadeiras dele depois. Então ele mesmo teria que descobrir como o tenente sentia-se em relação a ele, e precisava descobrir logo, pois pelo que havia conversado com Heero alguns minutos antes do jantar, eles logo estariam de partida e não sabia quando teria uma oportunidade de encontrar novamente Trowa.

Trowa observa Quatre beber o vinho com os olhos baixos sem encará-lo, cada vez que seus olhos se encontravam o Marquês ficava vermelho. Um tom adorável em sua opinião, ele já tivera relacionamentos ocasionais com outros homens, mas nenhum deles havia despertado sua admiração em tão pouco tempo. A beleza angelical do Marquês era segundo sua opinião única e vibrante. Ele se pegou a imaginar como seria ver os olhos tão claros nublados pelo prazer, mas não podia correr o risco de desrespeitar o Marquês sem ter a certeza de que Quatre sentia o mesmo. Heero já o ajudara deixando-os sozinhos, mas ele não tinha coragem de avançar como gostaria.

Duo e Heero estavam sentados no chão cansados, haviam lutado por uma hora. Ambos ofegavam e o suor caia por seus rostos. Duo olhou para Heero, os cabelos rebeldes grudados na testa, o casaco há muito tempo jogado a um canto da sala, a camisa meio aberta no peito dando-lhe a visão do tórax. Duo passou a mão pela franja molhada e a língua sobre os lábios secos. Ele notou o olhar de Heero escurecer e sorriu.

- Você luta muito bem Heero.

- Você também Duo. Nunca vi um nobre manejar a espada tão habilmente ou com tanta paixão.

- Obrigado. Eu gosto de colocar paixão em tudo que faço...

Duo fez uma pausa em suas palavras olhando Heero nos olhos, como ele queria tocar aqueles ombros fortes com as mãos, desnudar o corpo magnífico a sua frente, mas ele precisava refrear sua vontade. Não era o pirata quem estava ali, mas o Conde WaveWild e não podia arriscar seu disfarce apenas por que estava interessado no homem a sua frente. Como se nunca tivesse parado de falar Duo completou a frase.

- Principalmente quando luto. A habilidade de um homem com sua espada e o que determinará sua vida ou sua morte.

Heero ficou olhando para Duo. Por que toda a vez que conversava com ele tinha a sensação de que ele queria dizer muito mais do que dizia?. Todas as suas palavras pareciam ter um duplo sentido. Viu o Conde se levantar e recolocar a espada no lugar depois de limpa-la. Heero se levantou e fez o mesmo parando ao lado de Duo. Quando o Conde fez menção de se afastar, Heero o segurou pelo pulso e isso fez Duo reagir imediatamente.

Duo se virou com os olhos escuros, como se convidasse a pessoa a morte por tê-lo tocado. Heero soltou imediatamente o pulso do Conde, não por temer o que o olhar do outro trazia, mas pela surpresa, apenas homens acostumados a uma vida dura e que enfrentavam desafios a todo instante com o risco de perder a vida possuíam esse tipo de olhar. Embora jamais tivesse encontrado nenhum homem com um olhar tão intenso e tão terrível antes. Duo fechou os olhos por um momento e levou o punho a boca o mordendo levemente, isso fez com que a manga da blusa de Duo escorregasse e seu pulso ficasse descoberto. Heero notou a cicatriz no pulso esquerdo e se perguntou o que teria feito tal marca. Duo abaixou a mão ao notar o olhar de Heero sobre seu pulso.

- Desculpe-me. E que você me assustou.

- O que houve com seu pulso?

Duo segurou o pulso por sobre a manga e Heero notou que o olhar dele se perdeu por alguns momentos, depois sua voz saiu baixa e ligeiramente tensa.

- Nada. Um acidente há alguns anos. Acho que vou me retirar agora. Foi um prazer duelar com você Heero.

- O prazer foi meu Conde.

Heero se curvou e Duo fez uma mesura antes de deixar a sala. Heero ficou olhando para a porta por alguns momentos antes de deixar a sala e seguir para seu quarto para se banhar.

_"Estranho, que tipo de acidente, marcaria a pele daquele jeito?. Eu já vi cicatrizes iguais a essas antes, mas nunca em um nobre"._

Quatro dias depois:

Já haviam se passado aproximadamente quatro dias desde que Duo e Heero haviam lutado na sala das armas, desde então Duo evitava encontra-se a sós com o Capitão da Marinha Real, temia que sua atração pelo oficial colocasse em risco seu disfarce. Não gostaria de reviver o mesmo tormento de dois anos atrás.

Heero notou o distanciamento de Duo e isso o incomodou, pela primeira vez ele sentia vontade de conhecer alguém mais profundamente, mas não sabia o que havia causado o distanciamento do outro e nem como remediá-lo. No momento os dois encontravam-se sozinhos na sala, ambos observavam-se discretamente. Até que Rashid apareceu na sala, seguido por um homem de meia idade, que Duo reconheceu imediatamente.

- Howard o que faz aqui?

- Desculpe Conde WaveWild, mas pediu-me que o avisasse assim que ela chegasse.

Duo levantou-se rapidamente, parando em frente ao senhor segurando os braços deste com força. O olhar havia se modificado tornando-se ansioso. O senhor de cabelos grisalhos olhou para Heero que os observava e Duo seguiu seu olhar. Ele havia se esquecido completamente de Heero ao ver Howard entrar e dizer que ela estava na cidade. Duo sorriu para Heero dirigindo-se envergonhado para ele.

- Perdoe-me Heero. Este é um de meus empregados, ele é quase como um pai para mim. Howard este é o capitão Heero Yuy, ele é um amigo de Quatre.

- Capitão é um prazer conhece-lo senhor.

Heero curvou a cabeça ao ser cumprimentado pelo senhor, era visível o carinho que Duo sentia pelo senhor idoso e este parecia ter o mesmo carinho pelo Conde. Heero levantou-se de onde se encontrava sentado.

- Vou deixa-los a sós. É um prazer conhece-lo Howard.

- O prazer é meu senhor.

Duo viu Heero se retirar e virou-se para Howard abraçando-o.

- Não precisava ter vindo pessoalmente Howard poderia ter mandado um dos homens ter me avisado.

- Achei melhor vir pessoalmente senhor.

- Obrigado. Aguarde-me, eu irei com você, não posso perder a chance de falar com ela.

- Perfeitamente senhor.

Duo correu para o quarto, pegando algumas coisas, ao sair encontrou-se com Heero. Ele olhou para o capitão por alguns instantes antes de pedir-lhe um favor. Quatre havia saído com Trowa, por isso não poderia se despedir do amigo antes de ir e precisava avisá-lo e pedir-lhe que olhasse Hell durante sua ausência, pois o falcão não parecia aceitar a presença de mais ninguém que não fosse a sua ou a de Quatre.

- Heero eu tenho que me ausentar por algum tempo. Você poderia dizer a Quatre que devo me demorar, mas eu volto antes de partir?. E que cuide de Hell por mim?

- Claro Duo. Espero que possamos nos ver novamente antes de minha partida.

O olhar de Duo entristeceu-se ao ouvir que talvez quando voltasse não encontrasse o capitão novamente, talvez fosse melhor assim, sabia que não conseguiria continuar mentindo sobre sua verdadeira identidade, não que a que estivesse usando fosse totalmente falsa, mas não era quem verdadeiramente era. Antes que pudesse refrear suas palavras se ouviu declarando seu desapontamento quanto a isso.

- Eu ficaria muito triste em não encontra-lo quando voltasse Heero. Mas entenderia.

Heero sorriu o que fez com que o coração de Duo desse um salto em seu peito, diante do sorriso. Era como se uma luz iluminasse o rosto do Capitão deixando-o ainda mais atraente.

- Eu vou tentar permanecer até seu retorno.

- Obrigado.

Duo abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado diante do olhar de Heero e continuou seu caminho até as escadas virando-se uma ultima vez antes de descer, encontrando o olhar de Heero sobre si. Ele sorriu e desceu deixando a casa junto com Howard.

Heero foi para seu aposento pensando nas palavras de Duo. Ele havia ficado contente ao saber que o Conde ficaria triste por não vê-lo novamente, também desejava permanecer mais tempo, mas sabia que logo ele e Trowa deveriam partir. Esperava apenas que pudesse conhecer melhor Duo antes que isso acontecesse.

Quatre ficou preocupado quando chegou e soube que Duo havia saído e não havia dito quando retornaria. Sabia que a estada de Duo se daria apenas até que o mesmo resolvesse tudo pelo qual viera a terra, mas eles ainda tinham um assunto do qual seu amigo estava habilmente se esquivando em falar. Não poderia obrigar Duo a contar suas lembranças, sabia que o que havia acontecido ao amigo há dois anos haviam deixado marcas profundas nele, não apenas físicas, mas também psicológicas e emocionais.

A verdade era que gostaria que Duo ficasse com ele por mais algum tempo, mas sabia o quanto era arriscado para ele permanecer em terra por tanto tempo. E alguma coisa lhe dizia que seu amigo deveria partir logo ou corria o risco de ter sua identidade descoberta.

Uma semana depois

Quatre já estava ficando preocupado com a demora de Duo, o mesmo havia dito que ficaria apenas quinze dias em terra e depois voltaria para o mar e faltavam apenas dois dias para completarem-se os quinze dias. Sabia que o amigo voltaria para pegar Hell, Duo jamais partiria sem o pássaro, mas não conseguia deixar de se preocupar.

A porta do gabinete se abriu e um moreno de olhos verdes entrou. Quatre corou violentamente diante dele, havia dois dias que o tenente o havia beijado e ele não conseguira deixar de pensar nele. Trowa sorriu ao vê-lo enrubescer, ele havia cometido o deslize de beijá-lo no jardim a dois dias atrás e ficara contente ao saber que o jovem Marquês sentia algo por ele.

Ele se aproximou, o beijando suavemente, fazendo com que o loiro fechasse os olhos e ofegasse ligeiramente.

- O que o preocupa meu anjo?

Quatre abriu os olhos sorrindo diante da forma como Trowa o chamava, o tenente lhe dissera que ele parecia um anjo, embora não tenha sido o primeiro, mas a forma como Trowa lhe dissera ele era seu anjo o havia encantado. Era engraçado como o mesmo conseguia ler a preocupação em seus olhos, em tão pouco tempo Trowa aprendera a conhece-lo tão bem quanto Heero ou Duo. Ele gostaria de se abrir com Trowa, mas não podia trair a confiança de Duo nele, ele prefiria morrer a trair a confiança depositada nele.

- Não é nada Trowa... eu apenas gostaria de saber quando o Duo volta.

Trowa olhou para Quatre não sabia como, mas tinha certeza de que ele estava mentindo. Quatre não conseguia mentir. Já havia reparado que havia uma ligação forte entre Duo e Quatre e não teve como negar que chegara a sentir ciúmes dessa ligação dos dois. Eles pareciam esconder alguma coisa, algo relacionado ao Conde. Ele estava a ponto de perguntar-lhe sobre a ligação dos dois quanto Rashid bateu na porta. Trowa se afastou sentando-se na cadeira, enquanto Quatre o mandava entrar.

- Desculpe interrompe-lo senhor, mas há uma pessoa que pede para vê-lo.

- Quem?

- Ele diz ser o capitão Zechs Marquise.

Quatre olhou apreensivo e assustado para Rashid. O que um capitão da marinha real queria com ele?. Trowa notou a apreensão entre o Marquês e o empregado, havia alguma coisa acontecendo naquela casa. Quatre procurou sorrir e olhou para Trowa tentando parecer natural.

- Diga que nós já desceremos Rashid obrigado.

Rashid se curvou retirando-se. Quatre fechou os olhos por alguns instantes tentando se acalmar, ao abrir os olhos encontrou o olhar de Trowa sobre si. Ele sorriu e se levantou.

- Vamos?. Talvez ele tenha alguma ordem para você e Heero.

- É possivel.

Deixaram o gabinete e desceram. Heero já se encontrava na sala com o capitão Marquise que se levantou ao ver o jovem Marquês. Quatre sentiu-se mal diante do capitão, ele era belíssimo, mas havia crueldade em seus olhos azuis, e a forma como ele o olhava era estranha e amedrontadora. Procurou sorrir apesar do desconforto, que não passou despercebido a Trowa nem a Heero.

- Marquês Winner.

- Capitão Marquise, é um prazer conhece-lo.

- O prazer é inteiramente meu Marquês.

Zechs mantinha a mão de Quatre entre a sua o que fez o loiro avermelhar ligeiramente, o capitão Marquise não parecia dar mostras de querer soltar a mão de Quatre. Heero olhou para Trowa que parecia disposto a retirar a mão de Quatre da de Marquise e decidiu que era melhor intervir antes que os dois se indispusessem.

- Marquise alguma noticia de minha embarcação?

Zechs soltou a mão de Quatre que soltou um suspiro de alivio, nunca sentira-se tão mal na presença de alguém como na presença desse homem. Ele exalava maldade em seu olhar e parecia ter conhecimento e orgulho no efeito que causava. Zechs sorriu cinicamente antes de voltar-se a Heero, não gostava dele. Achava um desperdício que um navio do gabarito do Wing ficasse nas mãos de um fedelho como Yuy, mas não poderia trata-lo mal. Heero possuía amigos influentes dentro da marinha e era melhor não provocar a ira deles.

- Realmente, disseram-me que Wing estara pronto para zarpar no máximo depois de amanhã Yuy.

- Depois de amanhã...

- Algum problema quanto a isso?

- Não...de forma alguma. É bom saber.

Zechs balançou a cabeça concordando, mas notou que não era bem essa a noticia que Heero esperava, parecia que ele não tinha a intenção de zarpar tão cedo e perguntou-se porque. Ele voltou seu olhar para o Marquês que conversava com o tenente Barton, esse era outro de quem não gostava, apenas pelo fato de ser subordinado de Heero. Percebeu que ele e o Marquês tinham algo e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Na verdade o motivo de minha vinda não foi bem esse. Eu...

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar a porta principal se abriu e Zechs soltou um suspiro aborrecido ao ser interrompido, mas assim que viu a figura que passara pela porta e prestara atenção a voz melodiosa, seu rosto se transformou imediatamente.

- Quatre você por um acaso sabe....

Assim que Duo entrou e viu quem se encontrava na sala seu coração pareceu parar, seu rosto perdeu a cor e ele sentiu uma ligeira tontura, sentiu seu corpo vacilar e talvez tivesse caído se não fosse amparado por Heero. Duo olhou dentro dos olhos azul cobalto que pareciam repletos de preocupação e alegria por vê-lo novamente.

- Você está bem?

- Sim...é que eu vim correndo... e acho que o licor que tomei na taberna era muito forte. Estou bem não se preocupe.

Heero sentiu o corpo de Duo tremer ligeiramente. Ele também sentia seu corpo tremer diante da proximidade de seus corpos. Ele se obrigou a soltá-lo e ganhou um sorriso. Duo procurou controlar-se e voltou-se para Quatre tentando ignorar o olhar do homem que o secava com os olhos.

- Desculpe Quatre não sabia que tinha visitas. Peço que me perdoe.

- Tudo bem Duo. Esse é o Capitão Zechs Marquise...ele veio trazer informações sobre o Wing e tratar de outro assunto, mas você o interrompeu.

- Ah. Então devo me desculpar com o senhor Capitão.

- De forma alguma....

- Que falta de cortesia a minha. Capitão Zechs Marquise esse é o Conde WaveWild. Conde WaveWild, Capitão Zechs Marquise da marinha real.

O capitão Zechs mantinha seus olhos grudados no Conde desde que o mesmo entrara intempestivo na sala, assim que Quatre fez as apresentações, ele se aproximou de Duo como um predador se aproxima de sua caça.

Duo não sabia o que fazer seu pior pesadelo estava ali diante dele o encarando. Heero sentiu imediatamente que o Conde voltou a ficar tenso à medida que Zechs se aproximava, ele não gostava do capitão da fragata Tallgeese, a seu ver ele era o pior tipo de oficial que poderia existir, fazendo-se valer de sua posição, cometia atrocidades terríveis com seus prisioneiros. Zechs estendeu a mão parando tão próximo a Duo que apenas poucos centímetros separavam seus corpos. Duo se obrigou a estender a mão e cumprimenta-lo, sentindo um arrepio de terror transpassar cada célula de seu corpo.

- É um prazer conhece-lo Conde...WaveWild.

Duo deu um meio sorriso e puxou sua mão quando Zechs acariciou o dorso dela com o polegar. Duo sentou-se na cadeira próxima a Heero, enquanto Zechs o acompanhava com o olhar.

Zechs ainda ficou observando-o por um longo tempo, enquanto Duo conversava vagamente com Quatre a cerca de sua demora, ele não conseguia se concentrar, sabendo que era observado pelo Capitão Marquise, ele podia sentir o olhar dele queimando sua pele. Zechs tentava lembrar-se onde vira tamanha beleza, ele tinha uma vaga lembrança da cor exótica dos olhos do Conde, mas não se lembrava direito do rosto, a cor dos cabelos também lhe era familiar, mas não poderia ser quem imaginava.

Ainda assim ele resolveu descobrir se sua intuição era verdadeira, ele tinha certeza de que se o Conde a sua frente fosse realmente quem imaginava, seus atos o trairiam. Aproveitando a pausa na conversa entre o Marquês e o Conde, Zechs decidiu comprovar suas suspeitas. Duo quase pulou ao ouvir Zechs dirigir-se a ele.

- Não nos conhecemos Conde WaveWild?

- Não creio Capitão.

- Verdade? Tenho a sensação de que já nos encontramos Conde, tamanha beleza jamais poderia ser esquecida.

Duo ficou mudo por alguns instantes tentando refrear o impulso de se levantar e deixar a sala. Ele olhou nos olhos do oficial, estreitando os olhos como se procurasse lembrar do oficial.

- Temo que esteja enganado Capitão, certamente eu me lembraria. A beleza de uma pessoa não é a única coisa que a marca na mente de uma pessoa, gestos ou fatos quando marcantes... também se tornam inesquecíveis... mesmo quando se deseja esquecer. E bem... não me lembro do senhor em nenhum deles, portanto é impossível que já nos tenhamos visto.

O Capitão Marquise sorriu e curvou a cabeça, ele estava admirado pela astúcia de suas palavras, as mesmas estavam ligeiramente carregadas de raiva e pareciam claramente direcionadas a si. Tinha quase certeza de que o conhecia, o belo rosto lhe trazia lembranças, no entanto não conseguia se lembrar de quando o encontrara. Havia algo em seus olhos que o lembrava um pirata, mas as roupas, os modos e a elegância não eram condizentes com a lembrança que tinha. Ainda assim não conseguia deixar de associar a beleza dos dois.

_"É impossível que existam duas pessoas, com a mesma beleza e brilho nos olhos."_

- Desculpe-me Conde WaveWild, mas é que sua beleza me é familiar de algum modo.

Duo olhou confuso para o capitão tentando não demonstrar o quanto ele também se lembrava do ultimo encontro dos dois. Sua voz soou alegre e descontraída diferente do que sentia no momento.

- Sinto-me honrado Capitão, mas diga-me quem meu rosto lembra. Espero apenas que não seja uma mulher, pois acredite não possuo os atributos de uma mulher, embora já tenham me confundido com uma.

- Tenho certeza que não Conde, embora eu não ache que eles sejam menos interessantes. Mas a pessoa em questão não chega a vossos pés em beleza ou elegância.

Duo sorriu e desviou seus olhos para Heero que observava a cena com atenção. Estava bastante claro o desconforto do Conde em relação à forma como o Capitão Zechs Marquise se dirigia a ele. Se não bastasse o olhar ligeiramente lascivo, as palavras do oficial deixavam bem claro o que pensava. Zechs observou o Conde e sorriu maliciosamente, antes de se desculpar.

- Perdoe-me Conde pela minha rudeza, não deveria compara-lo a um reles qualquer, se bem que.... eu poderia dizer que se parece com um pirata que encontrei certa vez , senão fosse a elegância em vós tão natural.

Quatre prendeu a respiração e ficou ligeiramente pálido ao ouvir o capitão comparar Duo a um pirata. Trowa notou que o Marquês ficou pálido e olhou para o Conde que permanecia com a expressão inalterada, no entanto quando sorriu seu sorriso lhe pareceu um tanto tenso, diferente da alegria que lhe era habitual. Heero estreitou os olhos diante do comentário de Zechs quanto a piratas, imediatamente as imagens da noite em que ele e Duo duelaram vieram-lhe a mente.

- Estou certo que está se confundindo capitão, e ofende-me ao comparar-me com um bandido qualquer. Creio que não possa ser tal pirata e nem que o mesmo tivesse tanta ousadia para permanecer na presença de três oficiais da marinha real. A menos é claro que tal pirata seja mais audaz e corajoso que a nossa marinha, detestaria pensar que isso seja verdade.

- E não é Conde... somos ainda mais audazes e corajosos que a escoria do mar. Embora o pirata a que me refiro, seja audaz e ousado o suficiente para fazer o que diz Conde.

O olhar de Zechs sobre si o estava incomodando, era claro que ele não acreditara em suas palavras.

_"Ele me reconheceu. Eu sei. Levante-se Duo...levante-se e vá para o quarto"._

Duo não sabia o que fazer, ele sabia que tinha que levantar e sair o mais rápido possível, mas o medo e as lembranças dolorosas causadas pelo homem a sua frente o impediam de reagir. Ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que estava tremendo e isso não era bom. Heero podia notar que o Conde estava suando e tremendo diante do olhar do capitão Zechs, não podia culpa-lo ele também não estava gostando da forma como o capitão do Tallgeese olhava para Duo, como se ele fosse uma presa e ele estivesse prestes a dar o bote

Era como se o estivesse despindo com os olhos, havia luxúria e cobiça nos olhos do capitão e eles eram direcionados ao Conde. E isso não o agradava de forma alguma. Zechs sorriu levantando-se e aproximando-se mais do Conde quase sussurrando em seu ouvido, mas alto o bastante para que Heero que estava sentado próximo a ele pudesse ouvir. Quatre prendeu a respiração ao ver Zechs levantar-se e caminhar em direção a Duo, falando junto a seu ouvido, seus olhares se encontraram e Duo procurou acalmá-lo com o olhar, embora ele mesmo não se sentisse assim tão calmo.

- Talvez eu deva dizer como era tal pirata, senhor.

- Não me interesso por pirataria capitão.

- Não!? Bem os piratas são a escoria do mar Conde WaveWild, mas existe um que supera todos os outros.

Duo levantou-se bruscamente, embora seus olhos estivessem escurecidos pela raiva procurou manter a voz firme e calma.

- Tenho certeza de que possui historias fascinantes sobre piratas... Capitão, mas como já disse não me interesso por pirataria.

- Não estou certo quanto a isso...

Nesse momento a porta abriu-se e uma voz suave fez com que todos olhassem na direção da entrada, onde uma jovem com longos cabelos loiros encontrava-se acompanhada por um soldado da marinha real.

- Pois tenha certeza Capitão Marquise, de que meu noivo não é um homem dado a pilhar navios, ou viver no mar. Não é meu querido Conde?.

- Perfeitamente minha querida.

Os olhos de Duo brilharam por um instante em reconhecimento e ele sorriu, caminhando até a jovem tomando-lhe a mão do soldado que a acompanhava. A jovem sorriu estendendo a mão para Duo, que a beijou. Ela sorriu e jogou-se nos braços dele sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- É bom vê-lo novamente.

- Obrigado, e eu digo o mesmo.

Ela o soltou virando-se para o primo que beijou-lhe a mão. Quatre ficara feliz pela entrada da prima, não sabia sobre a chegada dela, mas a mesma não poderia ter sido mais do que bem-vinda. Ele não sabia como retirar a atenção do Capitão Marquise sobre Duo sem levantar suspeita, e Duo já se encontrava visivelmente tenso e temia que o amigo fizesse algo que pudesse comprovar as palavras do oficial.

- Dorothy não sabia que vinha. Por que não me avisou? teria mandado busca-la.

- Não era necessário Quatre, o Capitão Zechs fez a bondade de trazer-me em segurança eu desejava fazer uma surpresa e vejo que consegui. Estava apenas aguardando um aviso do Capitão para entrar, mas o mesmo se demorou tanto que resolvi não esperar mais.

- Perdoe-me milady, pelo esquecimento, acabei me distraindo e fui descortês para com milady, não se deve deixar uma dama esperando.

Zechs curvou-se beijando a mão de Dorothy sem desviar os olhos de Duo. Que evitava a todo custo demonstrar seu desconforto. Dorothy notou o olhar do capitão e se aproximou de Duo segurando em seu braço.

- Se me permitem, vou roubar o Conde para mim. Não nos vemos há muito tempo e temos muito o que falar.

- Perfeitamente querida. Senhores, se me dão licença?.

Duo acompanhou Dorothy, que o puxava da sala; sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado. Uma dama jamais puxaria um cavalheiro dessa forma, mas a forma como o outro homem o olhava estava tornando-se insuportável a seu ver. Duo beijou Dorothy nos rosto pouco depois de saírem das vistas de todos.

- Então o que me conta de novo pequenina?.

- Eu não sou mais uma menina, então não me chame assim.

O bico formado pela jovem o fez sorriu um pouco. Estava feliz pela forma como Dorothy o havia salvo, nunca poderia pagar por ajuda tão oportuna.

Algumas horas mais tarde:

Como Duo não retornou para o jantar dizendo-se indisposto e ficando em seu quarto Quatre resolveu ir vê-lo, bateu na porta do quarto, precisava conversar o quanto antes com o amigo sobre o Capitão Zechs Marquise. Sabia que eles se conheciam e tinha quase a certeza de que as marcas causadas na alma e no corpo do amigo deviam-se ao capitão da marinha real. Duo ouviu a leve batida na porta, tinha certeza de que se tratava de Quatre, sabia que o amigo assim que se livrasse de Zechs iria até seu quarto perguntar-lhe acêrca do capitão. Mas pelo adiantado da hora não imaginou que ele ainda viesse. Caminhou até a porta, mas somente a abriu após confirmar a presença de Quatre do outro lado da porta.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu Quatre.

Quatre ouviu a voz receosa de Duo soar do outro lado da porta, assim como o ouviu destrancar a mesma. Desde que Duo chegara nunca o vira trancar a porta, mesmo tendo Heero e Trowa hospedados na casa, mas agora descobrira que o amigo o fizera, receoso de que alguém pudesse invadir-lhe o quarto.

_"Ele o teme tanto assim?"._

Duo afastou-se ligeiramente para que Quatre entrasse e, depois fechou a porta, não sem antes olhar do lado de fora verificando se ninguém encontrava-se no corredor. Ouviu a voz suave de seu amigo e olhou para ele triste.

- Está tudo bem Duo, ele não ficou hospedado aqui. Embora ele tenha se oferecido para ficar, disse que não dispunha de outros quartos na casa.

- Ele acreditou?

- Não... sabe que sou péssimo mentiroso. Mas Rashid foi mais convincente do que eu. Disse que havia apenas três quartos sobrando e dois deles eram impossíveis de se ocupar no momento, e como Dorothy ficaria conosco o quarto restante seria ocupado por ela.

- Desculpe-me por faze-lo mentir dessa forma.

- Não foi nada Duo, eu notei que você não... desejava encontra-lo, mas o que houve entre vocês? Ele... foi a causa de seus.... ferimentos?.

- Sim... foi... foi ele.

- Quer me contar o que houve?

- Eu... eu...

Lembrar do homem que o ferira tão profundamente o fez sentir-se mal, seu corpo começou a tremer apenas ao lembrar da dor e humilhação que sofrera há dois anos, e cada vez que fechava os olhos parecia que as revivia como se estivessem acontecendo naquele momento. Duo sentiu a repulsa e nojo crescerem em seu estômago; correu para o banheiro, despejando todo o seu nojo e asco dentro da tina.

Quatre correu até o amigo pegando uma toalha e molhando-a, colocando-a atrás do pescoço de Duo. Sentiu seu amigo soluçar e quando o mesmo levantou a cabeça pôde ver os olhos marejados pelas lágrimas. Duo limpou a boca e voltou para o quarto, sentando-se na janela e olhando para o porto, isso o fazia sentir-se melhor e no momento era disso que precisava para contar ao amigo tudo o que lhe acontecera há dois anos atrás.

Quatre sentou-se na cama aguardando pacientemente Duo começar a falar, sabia que ele precisava de um tempo para se preparar antes de começar. Quatre ouviu a voz de Dorothy na porta e olhou para Duo que balançou a cabeça concordando em abrir a porta. O jovem Marquês levantou-se, caminhando até a porta e abriu-a. Dorothy ficou surpresa ao ver o primo no quarto de Duo, esperava que o belo pirata estivesse sozinho no quarto, mas isso não a impediu de entrar e jogar-se nos braços do pirata que a abraçou.

Quatre olhou para a prima, que literalmente agarrou-se a Duo. Ela virou a cabeça para o primo, sorrindo e depois para o jovem pirata. Ele continuava belo como se lembrava quando criança, não ele estava ainda mais belo, a trança estava mais comprida e o corpo havia se desenvolvido magnificamente, podia sentir os músculos firmes contra seu corpo, e lentamente acariciou as costas nuas do pirata.

Duo sentiu as mãos de Dorothy acariciar suas costas e imediatamente segurou os braços da garota afastando-a de si. Apesar de segurar os braços dela com um pouco de rudeza seu olhar era carinhoso e sua voz soou brincalhona.

- Dorothy minha cara, você por acaso pretende tirar minha honra na frente de seu primo?

O rosto de Dorothy ficou vermelho imediatamente e ela sentiu a pressão da mão de Duo em seus braços diminuir, ela olhou diretamente nos olhos do pirata que mantinha o mesmo olhar carinhoso de quando ela era uma criança. Envergonhada ela abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas, sabia que não havia se comportado como uma dama, ao agarra-se a um homem semi-despido.

- Desculpe-me.

- Hei!

Duo levantou a cabeça da jovem levemente com uma das mãos. Olhando dentro dos olhos claros, inclinou-se sobre ela a beijando suavemente nos lábios, enquanto estreitava o abraço em sua cintura. Quatre olhou surpreso para a cena a sua frente, sem saber o que dizer, sabia que sua prima nutria uma paixão pelo pirata, mas jamais imaginou que o mesmo fosse beijá-la.

Duo se afastou ligeiramente, olhando para a jovem que mantinha os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos. Sabia o que Dorothy sentia por ele, ela havia se tornado uma jovem belíssima, uma verdadeira dama, mas não poderia enganá-la.

- Obrigado por me ajudar Dorothy, mas....

Dorothy colocou os dedos sobre os lábios de Duo o silenciando, sabia que o pirata não sentia nada além de carinho, mas ela não desejava ouvir isso dos lábios que tinham acabado de beija-la. Ela deu um sorriu triste e afastou-se do pirata caminhando até a porta e dando um beijo de boa noite em seu primo antes de sair. Duo sorriu e voltou sua atenção para Quatre que ainda não entendia direito o que havia acontecido.

- Acho que íamos ter uma conversa não é?.

Quatre balançou a cabeça e sentou-se novamente. Duo sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, tomando fôlego para começar.

- Por onde eu deveria começar, há tanta coisa... a dizer... e... nenhuma delas é fácil para mim.

Duo sentiu a mão de Quatre sobre a sua e sorriu a segurando, deitou-se fechando os olhos e pela primeira vez em dois anos obrigou-se a lembrar do que lhe acontecera. A voz de Duo saiu baixa e carregada pela dor o que não passou despercebido a Quatre.

- Talvez eu deva começar dizendo quando conheci o Capitão Zechs Marquise.

Duo fechara os olhos tentando encontrar forças para falar. Ele podia sentir a mão de Quatre apertar a sua passando calma e lhe dizendo que ele estava ali, a seu lado, para o que precisasse.

Heero estava saindo de seu quarto para tomar um pouco de ar na rua, o jantar havia sido estranho. A presença do Capitão Zechs havia sem dúvida abalado Duo, pois o mesmo não apareceu, permanecendo no quarto durante todo o tempo, ele ficara contente ao vê-lo novamente, mas a presença de Zechs havia tornado o clima tenso entre todos. Ele se viu tentado a descobrir o porquê de Zechs insistir tanto sobre piratas com Duo.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados ao ver a jovem que chegara, e dizia-se ser noiva do Conde deixando o quarto do mesmo, imediatamente algo pareceu comprimir seu peito e uma sensação de perda o incomodou. Ele esperou que a jovem se afastasse e entrasse em seu aposento, antes de seguir seu caminho em direção a rua, ele viu a claridade da porta que se encontrava entreaberta, e ouviu as vozes do Marquês e do Conde, imediatamente uma sensação de calma invadiu seu peito ao saber que a jovem não estivera sozinho no quarto. E ele decidiu continuar seu caminho.

- Estávamos nos afastando da África, quando ouvimos dizer que a marinha estava atrás de nós, não que isso fosse uma novidade, mas o fato é que alguns piratas atacaram uma embarcação da marinha matando todos os tripulantes e eles hastearam a minha bandeira. Conseqüentemente eu acabei levando a culpa.

Dois anos atrás em algum lugar perto da África

- Bando de ..... se eu os pegar juro que mato a todos.

- Isso vai nos trazer problemas Capitão.

- Eu sei Wu-Fei não precisa dizer isso para mim. Uma coisa é pilhar e destruir embarcações comerciais, outra totalmente diferente é matar oficiais da marinha real e destruir sua embarcação. Maldição!

Shinigami socou a mesa em sua cabina, eles precisavam se afastar por um tempo, antes que encontrassem uma embarcação da marinha real, o problema é que eles tinham que buscar mantimentos em terra na costa Espanhola e sabia que a marinha de lá deveria estar de prontidão. Não poderiam evitar ir a terra, precisavam de determinadas coisas que encontrariam apenas lá. Era uma decisão difícil, mas ela tinha que ser tomada, poderiam não resistir até chegar ao próximo porto.

- Diga aos homens que se preparem iremos para a Espanha.

Wu-Fei olhou para o capitão, não achava uma boa idéia arriscarem-se, indo para o porto na Espanha certamente eram aguardados por lá, eles poderiam se dirigir a outro porto, conseguiriam chegar em outro porto se racionassem a comida. O capitão olhou para o marinheiro sabia o que o mesmo estava pensando, mas era arriscado demais, não tanto quanto ir até o porto da Espanha a verdade era que não queria ter sua vida controlada. Ele era o Shinigami e como tal ia aonde queria, independente do perigo a sua volta.

- Eu sei Wu-Fei, mas você me conhece não é?.

Com um meio sorriso Wu-Fei sacudiu a cabeça.

- Sim capitão eu avisarei aos homens.

O capitão balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar os mapas, alguma coisa lhe dizia para não seguir para a Espanha, mas decidiu ignorar. Sabia se cuidar, pelo menos era o que achava.

Eles chegaram no porto a noite, o capitão deixou ordens para que abastecessem o navio o mais rápido possível e que ninguém se afastasse do navio além do necessário, pois ao menor sinal de perigo deveriam zarpar imediatamente independente de quem estivesse em terra e isso o incluía. O navio estava quase totalmente abastecido e nenhum sinal da marinha e isso era estranho. Shinigami mantinha seus olhos atentos aos movimentos no cais, quando os notou, eles estavam ali a espreita observando-os e aproximando-se. Ele correu pegando uma espada e dando ordens de que se preparassem para zarpar ou lutar. Ele assobiou fazendo com que Hell se aproximasse pousando em seu braço.

- Você sabe o que fazer garoto.

O capitão assobiou três vezes fazendo o pássaro alçar vôo e depois mergulhar soltando um pio longo e alto à medida que mergulhava, esse era o sinal de que todos deveriam voltar a embarcação imediatamente. Os homens começaram a correr para o Deathscythe, quando ouviram os gritos dos homens da marinha que decidiram impedir que fugissem. Em poucos minutos o cais ficou repleto de homens lutando, eles estavam em desvantagem, pois os homens da marinha eram muitos.

Shinigami correu pelo convés descendo as escadas e mirando um dos canhões contra o porto e disparando, ele sorriu diante do estrago e ordenou que todos se apresassem.

- Andem seus molengas.

O tenente da marinha olhava para o estrago no porto, apenas um louco teria disparado contra seus próprios homens para consegui escapar.

- Andem todos.

Shinigami sorriu diante da surpresa do oficial, eles conseguiriam escapar. Seus homens sabiam o quanto ele era louco para ter feito o que fez, mas o quanto também era cuidadoso para não ferir ninguém de sua própria tripulação. Ele viu Wu-Fei lutando com dois homens quando um soldado apontou uma arma disparando-a contra este, que caiu, pegou uma das cordas do mastro de Mezena e deslizou por ela descendo do navio. Ele pôde ouvir a voz de Fernandes chamando-o.

- Capitão!

- Vão agora.

O capitão lutou contra os homens que haviam cercado Wu-Fei e que o agrediam no momento, ele os derrubou, matando alguns deles e ferindo outros. Olhou para o chinês e sorriu, virou-se avistando John junto com os outros, sabia que eles não os deixariam para trás, ele conhecia sua tripulação e sabia que poderia contar com ela em qualquer situação.

- Você está bem amigo?

- Porque capitão?

Shinigami sorriu e passou-o a John para que o mesmo o ajudasse a chegar ao navio que já estava a uma certa distância. Eles não conseguiriam escapar a menos que ele fizesse outra loucura, ele apontou sua pistola para os barris de pólvora no cais, se explodisse o restante do cais seus homens ficariam do outro lado do cais e estariam livres, mas ele não escaparia. Olhando para seus homens mais uma vez.

- Você faria o mesmo por mim. Vão! É uma ordem! É a mim que eles querem, Wu-Fei... o Deathscythe agora é seu.

- Capitão.

- Agora!

Shinigami disparou nos barris e o restante do cais foi pelos ares, ele viu seus homens olhando-o através das chamas e ouviu as palavras de Wu-Fei, ele sorriu balançando a cabeça antes de se ver cercado pelo que havia restado dos homens da marinha, ser golpeado na nuca e cair na inconsciência.

Quatre não podia acreditar que Duo havia explodido o cais do porto de Nerias na Espanha para que seus homens escapassem, ele havia lido sobre a explosão que foi atribuída a um descuido dos homens que trabalhavam no porto, nunca teria imaginado que Duo havia sido o responsável pela destruição do porto. Ele estava próximo a Espanha e tivera que mudar seu curso por conta disso.

- Os homens da marinha no cais seguiam as ordens dele e eu fui preso. Sabia que morreria na forca. Wu-Fei havia dito que viria me buscar eu apenas precisava resistir. E foi isso que me manteve vivo. Quando o capitão Zechs chegou na manhã seguinte eu já havia sido surrado, chicoteado, queimado e todos os piores tipos de tortura que você pode imaginar, mas nenhuma delas foi tão terrível quanto o que ele fez comigo.

- Como ele não o reconheceu hoje?

- Quando ele chegou na manhã seguinte meu rosto estava inchado e machucado de tanto apanhar do tenente, não haveria como ele me reconhecer agora, tirando a cor de meus olhos e os cabelos não há nada que me associe ao Shinigami de dois anos atrás. Foi horrível Quatre em teria preferido enfrentar mil vezes aquele mesmo Demoague a ter que ...

Ao ouvir Duo contar o que havia acontecido com ele durante os três dias em que ficara preso, Quatre se encheu de dor e começou a chorar libertando as lágrimas que mantivera presa ao começar a ouvir o relato de Duo. Como alguém podia ser tão maldoso?, que tipo de homem se fazia valer de sua farda para infligir terror e dor nos outros?. Duo chorava, soluçando a medida que contava e relembrava tudo o que tentara esquecer nos últimos dois anos e que voltara no instante em que se viu frente a frente com o Capitão Zechs Marquise da marinha real. Quatre não sabia o que dizer para aliviar o sofrimento de Duo, imaginar quanto o outro teve que se controlar para não demonstrar o terror das lembranças. Ele se jogou nos braços do amigo compartilhando sua dor. Enquanto o ouvia falar.

- Ele quebrou minhas mãos e minhas pernas para que eu não pudesse fugir ou reagir. Ele me suspendeu em correntes, rasgou minhas roupas e com ela minha dignidade....

- Duo...

- Ele me... me... violentou Quatre..., ele....

- Não por favor... não continue Duo.... Perdoe-me por fazê-lo lembrar disso. Se eu soubesse, ele jamais teria saído vivo de minha casa..

- Quando Wu-Fei chegou.... eu estava semi-morto... sabia... que ele voltaria no dia seguinte... ele havia dito que o faria, e tudo que eu pedia era para morrer antes que ele voltasse....

Duo chorava como há muito tempo não fazia. Ele se encolheu nos braços do amigo como se buscasse refugio para seus demônios, ao fechar os olhos podia ouvir os risos de escárnio de Zechs, o mesmo lhe dizendo o que faria com ele. Podia ouvir seu grito ao ser violado tão brutamente, podia sentir a ardência de suas lágrimas em seus ferimentos, podia sentir sua alma sangrando exigindo vingança.

Ele levara quase um ano até conseguir a mesma mobilidade nas pernas e mãos de antes, mas seu coração e sua alma jamais foram o mesmo. Ele acabara por se tornar frio e até mesmo cruel às vezes, mas os poucos dias que ficara com o amigo haviam resgatado o que ainda restara de sua alma e de seus sonhos. Quatre viu que o amigo soluçava levemente, esgotado pelas lágrimas. Ajeitou Duo na cama e levantou-se para pegar um lençol, quando viu um vulto junto a porta e caminhou até ela, mas não encontrando ninguém.

"Eu deveria ter verificado se Dorothy tinha fechado a porta. Quem poderia estar ouvindo nossa conversa?"

Ele olhou para o amigo que se agarrara ao travesseiro e que ainda tinha lágrimas a cair dos olhos. Infelizmente não era mais seguro sua permanecia ali, sabia que Zechs não descansaria até descobrir a verdade. E sabia que não conseguiria fingir na frente de um homem tão cruel.

"Acho que você deve partir amanhã meu amigo."

Quatre fechou a porta e encaminhou-se para a cama deitando-se ao lado de Duo o abraçando, puxou o lençol cobrindo a ambos, não o deixaria sozinho durante a noite, ficaria com ele. Tentaria ajudá-lo e protegê-lo da mesma forma que ele fizera com ele um dia.

Continua...

Agradecimentos a todos que acompanham essa fic e aos comentários enviados.

Até que enfim mais um capitulo esse é dedicado a sis Misao, eu sei sis que não teve muita pele a mostra, mas eu prometo melhorar. Sei que o capitulo ta meio tosco, mas é que eu ando meio sem animo para escrever essa fic.

Ainda assim eu aguardo comentários ok.


End file.
